


Star Crossed Lovers

by CPfanfic



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Baby Names, Broken-hearted, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Hunger Games, Jealousy, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark Smut, Katniss and Peeta Baby, Katniss pregnant, Oral Sex, POV Gale, POV Katniss Everdeen, POV Peeta Mellark, Parent Katniss Everdeen, Parent Peeta Mellark, Peeta - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnant Katniss Everdeen, Rating: M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, katniss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPfanfic/pseuds/CPfanfic
Summary: What would have happened if Peeta and Katniss took their relationship further in the first games? What if it wasn't an act? How does Gale handle everything changing? Will Katniss and Peeta be able to face the aftermath of their decision in the games?(I will try and post a new chapter weekly on Saturdays typically before 12 am Sunday unless we meet our kudos goal for Gale pov then you will get two chapters that week.**I do not own any CR to hunger games or characters full credit goes to Suzanne Collins**





	1. The Night Before Games

**Author's Note:**

> \----- Indicates Pov change ( I only use Katniss and Peeta Pov)

#  The Night Before Games 

###  _By:Cpfanfic_

#### \---- _ **Peeta**_

  
I sat looking at the city illuminated by lights in the night and the sound of capital citizens cheering and chanting for their favorite tributes. I didn't even hear her walk in until she spoke.

"Can't sleep?" She asked fumbling for words to come next.

I wonder if she understands, I genuinely love her. Not just for their sick and twisted show. I sit there looking up at her wondering if time had stopped. She is the definition of perfect. She sat down next to me

"Sorry for going after you," she said.

" I meant that as a compliment ya know," I tell her.

"Ya I know" she replies.

Even in the dark of the night, I can see her blushing. Why should I hold anything back from her now? We may not live past tomorrow, and if we do, I only plan on making sure she gets out alive. She scoots closer to me, and my skin aches for her touch. I move closer closing the gap between us as she gazes out over the city. She places her head on my shoulder and repeats "I know" I lift my head and look at her, her face inches from mine. I've waited my life for this chance and can't let it slip away. Lifting her chin with my trembling hand and say to her;

"Katniss I love you, not just for show, I have always loved you. I don't expect..."

Before I could get the rest out she pressed her lips to mine, my hand that was holding her chin, moves to the small of her back and I pulled her closer the deeper the kiss got.

#### \------------- _ **Katniss**_

"Katniss I love you, not just for show, I have always loved you. I don't expect," He said

I could tell what Peeta would say next, that he understood if I didn't feel the same, he needed to let me tell me or something like that. He was always good with words, me not so much. So I had to express the way I fell for him the only way I could, by showing him. So I pressed my lips to his softened warm lips. The hand he was using to hold my chin moved to my lower back and tightened his hold on me. The more passionate the kisses got, the closer he pulled me in.

I explored the new feeling of being with someone this way and being able to let my guard down. The possibilities of what could be our future flashed before me. I must ignore these bright images as tomorrow we both could be dead and enjoy the moment. I part his lips with my tongue, hoping he would let me go further, and he does. He sits me on his lap both hands around my back. My legs on either side of him were trembling with excitement. I break from the kiss.

"I love you too" I choked out before crying. 

_Great_...... Now he must think I'm an emotional wreck. He wiped away my tears,then wrapped me in his arms.

"I don't want to be a pawn in their game, I wish there was a way for me to show them they don't own me," he says

"what like you won't kill anyone?" I asked

"no.... I mean, I guess when it comes to it like anyone else in the game would, I just don't want them to change me. If I'm going to die, I still want to be myself, if that make sense," he says with a sad smile.

"Yeah it does, I just can't afford to think like that, I have my sister Prim," I replied.

"I know love," he says.

Peeta places a soft kiss on my forehead before standing up to leave.

"see you in the arena, good night," he says.

Just as silently as I came, Peeta is gone. The blackness of the night engulfed him, leaving me with only my thoughts and nightmares for my companion.


	2. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin, Katniss told peeta she loved him too, now in the games, separated by distance and other tributes who's protecting who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____ Indacates Pov Change ( I only use two Povs (Katniss and Peeta) )

#  Mixed Emotions

### 

_by: Cpfanfic_

#### \----- _ **Katniss**_

_10, 9,8......3,2,1_ suddenly a loud gunfire like sound goes off, all  I can hear is the ringing in my ears and my heart that threatens to pound out of my chest at any moment now. I take a last hurried glance around; I notice a sack laying not too far from me on the ground. I am off my base before I know it my feet is moving.  

It's a bloodbath before me at the Cornucopia and in the middle of the nearing field, but it's like I'm deaf. The loud ringing still echoes in my ears, my racing heart and my heavy breaths is the only thing audible to me. I dart for the sack hoping no-one notices me. Right, when I swoop it up some girl from a career districts throws a knife in my direction. Throwing up the thick nylon bag to protect my face and part of my chest. 

Thankfully, it only enters the outside portion of fabric. I swing the straps over my shoulders and  beeline for the woods. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of Peeta doing the same. More at ease knowing at least he is alive for now, I can focus on getting away from the carnage.

Once in the woods, I zigzag in between the forest trees the wind rustling through my hair as I glance behind me to make sure no one was flowing. Not paying full attention to my surroundings other than not running into the trees flying past me, I smack right into the girl I had nicknamed Fox Face. As quick as the deafening ringing appeared, it vanishes. I could hear the cries in the far distance, the branches snapping as she scoots back away from me. Her face panicked, as she clutches her blue sack, her knuckles turning white.

I get up without a word and continue my mad dash through the forest. I must further myself from the screams before finding a well-hidden spot high in a tree.  As the sun sets, I need to inventory what I have in this sack. This way I know what I got to work with, I pull the knife that is sticking out of the front, this will be of great use.

When I open the sack, I see a folded pale metallic green plastic thing. After unfolding it from its neat square, I realize it's a trap. Once it's folded back up; I remove a small metal pot, this will come in handy for making sure water is safe to drink and cooking any game I can kill. I also take out a flask, fire starter, sleeping-bag, and rope. Now more thankful than ever that I snatched this sack up when I did. 

I repack the sack  so that the items I need first are closer to the top and easy to grab. Once I finished Securing the top of the bag closed, I toss it back between my shoulders where it bounces between them as I run. I run for approximately twenty more minutes before finding a nice tall and sturdy tree. The tree had a thick trunk with sturdy lower limbs, which make climbing it easy. It only takes me a few moments till I reach a comfortable distance from the ground and set up my temporary camp for the night.

The sky filled with orange and pink tones as the sun begins to set. The temperature dropping quickly as I try to hurry to get the sleeping bag out and climb inside. Once inside and back to the tree, I take the rope from the sack and secure it around me and the branch, that way I won't fall while sleeping.  

"Great, I'm next to an idiot with  a death wish," I said mumbling it to myself, _as my not so smart neighbor starts up a fire, sending up a kill me a beacon of smoke in the darkening sky._

The glow of the fire I could see from my branch, it was  ways away but to close for comfort. Within minutes a loud scream erupts through the forest, causing the birds that rested nearby to take flight. The screams only lasted a few moments. Followed by laughing, and feet running towards my tree. I keep an eye on the from above, avoiding any movements. Not wanting them to find me up here. I see Cato, Marvel, The girl that threw the knife at me Clove I believe it is, and Glimmer ' _even her name has ditz written all over it_ '. Another boy joins them I'm not sure of his name, and lastly Peeta...  

"Come on Loverboy," Cato says  

"Can't we kill him now,""We can't find her, without him" Cato replied while nudging his head in Peeta direction.  

_So Peeta was helping them find me, but why? Why tell me he loves me then assist them to find me to kill me? This doesn't make sense._ I felt as if my heart had dropped into my stomach, and someone knocked the air from my lungs when Peeta says from bellow; 

"Yeah, we're on the right track, that's her snare trap back there,"  Then he leads them past the tree I am hiding in. 

#### \------- _ **Peeta**_

    
10,9,8... I see her from across the field, she is eyeing the bow. I shake my head in disapproval, hoping she sees before the timer goes off. She must find a safe place like Haymitch told us to. 

 ' _Get out of there,_ ' I think to myself seeing her linger longer than I'd like.   
The sound of a gun blares and  I am running towards the forests side near me. Over my shoulder, I can she is still deciding what to do. Katniss grabs a sack nearest to her and runs toward the tree line on her side of the field. I can breathe a slight breath of relief, but now  how do I get to her? Footsteps close in behind me when a voice says 

"Hey Loverboy," the voice says tauntingly 

 I turn, not knowing who it is that wants to kill me now. Ready to fight if needed, or run if I can. It's Cato, Oh I'm as good as dead. Since he is a career. I only hope that I am stronger than he is. 

 "Catch,"  Cato says, tossing a spear. 

"If you are of any use, I need you alive," he says, with his team of careers behind him. 

I nod and follow in behind them. ' _well this isn't what I had planned but keep your friends close and your enemies closer,_ ' I think to myself. I know he'll want me to find her, he doesn't seem to be the kind that doesn't like to be showed up by a woman or anyone for that matter.   
Cato wants to set camp up at the Cornucopia. Since it as good coverage, and he can see from any angle if someone is coming. He has the kid from the district that makes bombs dig up the explosives around the pedestals we where standing on. I'm on sorting through what remains of weapons and food. Still trying to figure out how I will keep Katniss alive. If I lead them on a wild goose chase searching for her, I may pick up on some of her trademark traps or something to help me find her without them knowing. 

The kid had finished digging up the explosives. Cato tells him to place the bombs surrounding the pile of food, and other survival items we got stacked up. That's a smart move, but I am weary of the kid blowing himself with the food up. A few hours pass by making mind-numbing conversations with the other careers who follow Cato around like a lost puppy dog. Do they think he won't kill them as soon as they become of no use to him? They must understand that only one person will be the Victor, and I plan on making that person be Katniss by any means necessary.   
As the sun sets painting the sky with my favorite shade of orange. I look up and notice smoke rising from the forest, on the side of the field I had seen Katniss run into earlier. 

"easy pickings" Cato says, pointing toward the smoke. 

"Let's go get them," Glimmer says, a little too eager. 

"Come on Lover Boy, we can even try to find Katniss for ya," Cato says. 

His eyes appear as black as pictures I've seen of sharks eyes when it is after its pray. He's hungry for a kill, but not any kill, he wants to be the one to kill Katniss. I must play this right, but how. I try to think of what I could say in response. 

"Yeah, if we're lucky," is all I could muster up. 

Cato chuckles and we are all off running toward the smoke. Keeping my distance, I linger in the back looking for anything that could tell me if she is close by. That way I can point them in the opposite direction before they can find her. We are nearing the smokes location, like cats stocking pray everyone steps lighter, quieter. Focusing on their prays movement and where to strike from. I see a girl, sitting by the fire, not even sensing that she is fully surrounded. 

"Let's move" Cato mouths to us and nudging us on. 

Staying well behind, I don't want to be a part of this, and I don't want to kill anyone. I hear the girl's screams as they take turns with cutting and stabbing her. Then Cato wraps her head in a headlock, and with just a flinch of his hands snaps her neck. Her body goes limp before hitting the ground. Blood pooling around her from the stab wounds. Her head facing me, pupils widening as the last of her life leaves her body. Then Cato looks directly at me. 

"Which way?" Cato ask 

"which way to what," I ask him 

"which way to Katniss, I noticed you looking at the traps we passed," He says 

"Oh, yeah this way," I say, pointing them in the direction ahead of us. 

The take off like rockets, I sprint after them. Hoping they won't find Katniss, good thing they don't know to look up. I over heard Haymitch telling her to stay high in the trees at night for safety, I can only hope she listened. After about a couple yards they stop to let me catch up. 

"which way Lover Boy," Cato says when I am within earshot. 

"Yeah, we're on the right track, that's her snare trap back there," I say to them. 

They wait for me to be out front so I could lead them. Glancing up I couldn't help but notice something up high in the tree I'm standing under. Something for sure is in that tree above me. Before I can figure out what it was, careers take off in the direction, I pointed them in. I let the goose chase play out for a while before suggesting we go back to camp. ' _That we don't want other tributes to find out the stash._ ' On our way back you could hear the capital playing their anthem, then pictures of the fallen tributes fill the sky with a cannon firing per tribute. They all comment on which are the ones they killed. 

They're Laughing at the faces, the other tributes made before they killed them or when the way the tributes begged for them not to. At least Katniss's picture didn't show up. With that, I grab one of the sleeping bags, distance myself from them so if one of them come at me, I can have time to respond. I lay out looking up at the stars, wondering if what I had seen in the trees was Katniss or not. 

Even in my restless dreams, she is just out of reach. All I want is to wrap my arms around her and protect her. Just as I get close enough to do so, she disappears to the trees. I run in a maze of trees with visions of Cato killing her. In one way is he's straddling her chest, pinning down her arms with his legs, as he makes shallow cuts on her breast and neck. Katniss screams for me to help, but I can't get my body to move. Her clothes are ripped to shreds exposing most of her body. Cato finally nicks the main artery enough to send blood squirting up at him, covering his front side. I wake to gasp for air, thankful it was just a dream.


	3. Treed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Cato finally find Katniss? What will she do if he does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____ Indicates Pov Change ( I only use two Povs ( Katniss, and Peeta) )

#  Treed 

###  _By: Cpfanfic_

#### \---- _ **Katniss**_

Morning comes far too soon, my body aches with every movement. After I untie myself from the limb and pack my sleeping bag and rope into the sack. Morning dew still glistens on the ground, the sky coming to life with shades of pink and blue as the sun starts to rise. My feet hit the ground with a thud that seemed to echo through the sleeping forest. I do a quick survey of my immediate surroundings, scanning for any threats and possible food sources. 

As I walk through the forest trees, my hunter's ear picks up the sound of an unknown movement near me. Stealthily I follow the sounds in the hope that it will be a source of protein. A strange combination of a goose's body, shoebills beak, and feathering of a turkey. I hope this creature isn't poisonous as pounce from behind using the knife to slit its throat. Once I've cleaned it looked no different than a giant chicken. Looking around with the light of day on my side I start a fire long enough to cook this anomaly of a bird. Placing the cooked pieces in the front pocket of my sack. I keep a leg out to eat while wandering through the forest in a search for water. My stomach rumbled in thanks with every bite I took, my throat, however, was parched. 

With my next step fire sets to the trees around me. Jolted back to reality I dart away from the blaze that seems to follow me. All of a sudden I notice a ball of fire the size of my fist shooting right towards me. I try and leap out of its way, but the fireball caught my leg in the process. Scrambling on the ground to find some cover, I look down at my burned flesh and singed pants. Then another one shoots at me again, I dive to my side and get out of this one's way. That dive, however, sends me tumbling down a steep hill. Landing on some brush I spring to my feet and continue to run only with a hobble now due to that fireball hitting my leg.

A view of Relief was ahead of me, a good sized creek. I waste no time making my way for it, even slipping little when I got to the water's edge as I make my way into the soothing water. The water now covers almost to my shoulders. Keeping the sack above water with one hand while the other treads water with my legs when I hear a mass of footsteps coming in my direction. I try to duck out of view as the laughing voices get closer, but it's too late. Cato sees me.

"There she is" Cato shouts. 

I scurry back towards the water's edge splashing water in all directions in my eagerness. Once I reached the shoreline, I sprint for the cover of the forest ahead. Every step sends a searing pain through me. Knowing with my leg the way it is I'll never be able to outrun a group of Careers let alone, Cato. Plan B; take cover up high, looking for a tall and sturdy tree that I could easily climb. They're right on my tail, I make it about 6-7 feet off the ground before they are right under my tree.

Glimmer makes a failed attempt to shoot me with an arrow. ' _The ditz can't even shoot a bow and arrow right_ ' I think to my shelf with a chuckle. Cato snatches it from her and gives it go, but he misses me too. Still climbing my way up.

"Why don't you throw the sword," I say tauntingly to the careers.

Seeing Peeta stand off to the side in the distance, looking up at me with a worried expression on his face. My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach again. Cato is trying to make his way up, but the branches won't hold his weight and snap under him. Sending Cato back down to the hard ground.

"Why don't we just wait her out?" Peeta ask the group quickly adding;

"She'll have to some down at some point for food or water, we'll just kill her then."

They all nodded in agreement and start to set up camp underneath me and my tree. This is going to be a long and Painful Night Ahead. I set up the same way I did the night before. Taking out a piece of that bird I cooked earlier to eat. The food wasn't going to be my problem, dehydration, however, will.

Peeta's last words echo in my head playing over and over like a broken record. Ripping my heart out the more it plays. I can't fathom why he would say that or be with them if he loves me the way he says he does. What makes it hurt more is that I accepted that I loved him too. I could see a future with him, one that could have existed if we weren't in the games. 

#### \----- _ **Peeta**_

"We'll just kill her then" I finished saying.

I avoid making eye contact with her. I can't bear to see the pain that must be there. I allow myself a quick glance in her direction, her face wiped blank of any emotions. ' _What could she be thinking?_ ' I ponder, _and how in the hell am I going to save her now that they have her trapped in a tree?_ I distance myself further from them tonight more normal. Giving me a safe distance to think and try to come up with a plan. 

I choose a spot where I can see her silhouette perfectly. As I lay out on the cold ground with a rock for a pillow. The temperature starts to shift as the day dwindles to an end. I stare up at the sky trying to come up with about a to save her, but none that won't injure her in the process. Sleep evades me most the night, hoping to figure out something to save her. 

I must have dozed off for a short time before morning. Next thing I hear is the sound of something crashing into the forest floor and a loud buzzing sound. ' _bees maybe,_ ' I question to myself, ' _no wait they don't have your average bees here ... Shit Tracker Jackers'_. I jump up to my feet and try to flee from the Jackers. Screams and chaos erupt behind me, making me thankful I slept further away. I jump in the creek in front of me, only managing to get stung once before hitting the water. Ducking under, I hold my breath as long as I can to avoid them. 

I come up for breath, no sound of buzzing of angry Tracker Jackers to fill the air. With the Jackers gone, I make my way back toward where I last saw Katniss. Ducking behind some bushes near me. I see glimmer laying on the ground when the canon goes off. Glimmer's skin is a lumpy configuration of purple and gray from the many Jacker stings she received. Her face is almost unrecognizable, hair matted to her face. I look up at Katniss as she tries to climb down, her movements are clumsy and unbalanced. 

Katniss misses a limb about four feet from the ground. Katniss hits the ground hard, she rolls to her side then tries to get up. My urge to rush over to her to make sure she's okay is strong, but I don't know where Cato took off to. She slowly stands up, bracing herself with the tree by her side. A look of panic appears on her face. I can see at least two Tracker stings from where I am hiding. 

I stay tucked behind the bushes watching her, holding my breath, so I don't shout at her. Katniss stumbles over to Glimmers disfigured body, she looks the way Haymitch does when he's had one too many drinks. Listening carefully to my surroundings, I hear a rustle of leave from behind me. My head snaps in that direction only to notice a small pheasant. I refocus my attention to Katniss, she managed to yank the bow from Glimmers grasp and is working on maneuvering the arrow and holder from under her. Glimmers skin almost melts away at Katniss's touch making it hard for her to grab the strap of the holster for the arrows. 

Katniss starts to stagger her way around the forest. I slowly stand when she is out of view. Keeping my direction parallel to hers so I can still keep an eye on her. Cato is standing off to the opposite side of me with a wicked grin, blood smeared across his face and clothes. He is eyeing Katniss as he takes off like a rocket towards her. Without hesitation, I start yelling for her to run. 

"Run Katniss, **RUN** ," I shout repeatedly. 

She stops, ' _why is she stopping_ ' I think to myself. I grab her by her shoulders, give her a quick kiss on the head and whisper in her ear;

#####  "You have to get out of here now Katniss, you have to run love." 

With that, she snapped out of her foggy haze and darts away as Cato's sword enters my thigh. The pain of it doesn't register yet with my mind thankfully. I take the spear he gave me in the beginning, catching him on his sleeve with it. Cato just laughs maniacally, I know he won't leave me alive. Dropping to the ground, I let my body go limp, slowing my breaths so they can't be seen. He stands over me, kicks me in the same leg he stabbed. Then he just runs off into the woods. I wait till he is ways away before even moving. 

"Oh fuck," I blurt out, as I try to put weight on my leg. 

Yep, I can feel the pain now. Slowly I make my way down towards the edge of the water, my leg leaving a trail of blood for them to surely find me with. Using my cake decorating skills to camouflage myself. I lay down next to a rock that's covered in moss, and pull some of it on me to help me blend in. Now I just wait, wait for death to take me and hope Katniss is safe.

#### \------- _ **Katniss**_

A loud thud escapes the forest floor when the tracker Jacker nest bursts open. I scurry down, but before I reached the bottom, the venom kicks in. I lose my grip and take the Same tumble the Jackers nest did. My body seems to instantly curl up hugging itself after I hit the ground. I see what looks like that blonde ditz, but she's so deformed from the massive number of stings causing her to puff up and change colors. 

_My bow... it's right there._ I try and grab it from her. Her body is locked in place. As I pry her hands off, her skin already started to be eaten away by the venom, making her very slippery. I managed to get the bow loose from her grip, then slide the arrows around and take off running. The entire forest is shiny and moves in waves towards me. I swear I see Peeta running directly at me.

" what come to finish me off," I slur. 

"Run Katniss, **Run** " he screams at me. 

I just can't seem to connect the dots as to why he is screaming at me. You'd think after him teaming up with the careers I'd be the one screaming at him. He wraps his hands around my shoulders, the warmth of his touch sent pleasant chills down my spine that I've missed. His lips are warm and welcoming when he presses them to my forehead. 

##### "You have to get out of here now Katniss, you have to run love,"

He says, his voice a soft whisper, and his breath tickles my ear.

My feet react before my brain can even process everything. I run for what seems like an eternity. Flashes of black surround me and within minutes I hit the ground again unconscious 


	4. Left for dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Peeta Injured, Katniss recovering from Tracker Jacker venom what shape will she find Peeta in if she finds him, and does she get the answers to her many questions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----- Indicates Pov change ( I only use two Povs ( Katniss and Peeta) )

#  Left for Dead

###  _By: CPfanfic_

#### \------- _ **Katniss**_

  


"Okay Rue you light these, and I'll blow up their stash," I tell Rue, who hid me, and helped care for my Jacker stings while I was out for about 2 or 3 days.

She had noticed that Cato kept their supplies surrounded by explosives. So we came up with a plan to flush him out. As I walk to my hiding spot, I can't help but wonder where Peeta is, not like I should care.

He is the one who has been helping the careers track me. I see the careers running off by the time I focus on what I'm doing. I'm taken off guard when Fox Face gracefully maneuvers around explosives and off to the woods. The guard hears something and starts to walk towards it away from the stash. I quickly send two arrows flying; the first just grazes the bag of apples, the second one sends them tumbling down. 

The explosion knocked me backward; the ringing returned to my ears louder than ever. I reach out for my bow and duck into the woods. I take off running as soon as I in the cover of the woods. I reached our meeting spot quickly. But Rue isn't there. I start looking for her; her last pile never was lit. I try to shush the pounding in my heart as dread washes over my Body.

"Katniss "Rue cries out.

I follow her voice; she got caught in a net. Rue looks so helpless as I run over to her, with a panicked looked on my face. 

"I'm sorry" she whispers. She gives me a hug. I try to calm her.

Then I the I see a figure from the corner of my eye, and just like that, my bow is drawn, ready to fire. It's a kid with a spear. He raises it to throw, and I release my arrow at the same time. He drops to the ground, and I pay no mind to the life I just took. I focus on Rue; she reminds me so much of Prim.

It's hard not to love her, and I look down at her small, fragile hands holding something. I realize it's the spear. Tears immediately fill my eyes; I fear she's not going to make it. The spear pierced her through her upper torso. She collapses in my arms, running my hands through her hair, soothing her like I would when my sister had nightmares, I sang her the same song too.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  


Within minutes her body went limp in my arms. I just broke down. I laid her on a bed of white flowers, covering her blood spot. I sprint away so they can pick up her body. Not looking back I run for about 10 minutes, I finally break down. Screaming and crying, anger and sadness all at the same time. Then an announcement is made;

"Attention Tributes, the rule for one Victor, has been lifted. Two tributes may be crowned Victor as long as they're from the same district." Seneca says

Just like that, I was on my feet running. I know Rue said Peeta was by the water. I start to see massive drops of blood on the ground, leaves, and rocks. I follow the blood trail, then the trail disappears.

"Peeta " I call out frantically. 

My head feels as if it is spinning, as I search for him to no avail. ' _Was I too late?_ ', Before I know it, something or someone grabs my boot.

"Don't step on me," a hoarse voice says

I look down, and it takes a minute for my brain to process everything, but then he rewards me with a smile. His teeth so white in contrast to the dirt caked on his face. It clicks in my head ' _it's him_ ,' I scream in my thoughts. I eliminate any debris I can from him, I notice his pants ripped at his thigh and is bloody.  


" what was it?" I ask.  


"A sword," I say my voice still hoarse from dehydration  


I avoid making eye contact; I don't want him to see the worry my face displays as I try to clean his wound. It doesn't look good, and it's bright red, puffy and swollen with puss. 

" I need to get you to the water's edge so I can try and clean this better," I tell him.  


##### \---------- _ **Peeta**_

  
I lay for what seemed like days. Who knows it could have been, I'm afraid to set up to look at my leg. Fearing they could be watching, so I just lay and wait to die. I didn't get to say goodbye, but at least I gave Katniss a shot at getting away.

I think over and over again how maybe I could have avoided the blade and held him off longer. I fade in and out of consciousness; I try to make myself stay alerted by focusing on the sounds of the water and creatures in the forest. I can hear bits and pieces of an announcement, 

"two winners will get to be crown...... the same district " is all I could hear. 

That's new. Two people get to be crown as the victor as long as they're from the same area. I assume that's the gist of it since I could only make out bits and pieces of the announcement

I must be hallucinating; I swear I hear the love of my life calling my name. I hear her voice getting louder as she calls my name. She is standing right in front of me now.  
"Don't step on me," I tell her my voice comes out hoarse. 

I use what strength I can muster and grab her boot. Katniss looks down at me with confusion and shock, I try and give her a loving smile, at least I hope it was a smile. Between the pain and camouflage, it's hard to tell, though.

She starts freeing me from my tomb of dirt and moss.  
"what was it," she asked avoiding eye contact.

"A sword, " I say dryly.

I know Katniss must not love me anymore after seeing me with them, but I was trying to protect her. She sighs;

" I need to get you to the water's edge so I can try and clean this better," she says, no emotion in her voice.

I nod, not deserving her care and affection. I may be weaker from the wound, and dehydration, but still have enough strength for me to lift her chin 

"I had to; I had to make sure you was safe" I managed to tell her, though I am certain this makes no sense to her. She just shushes me and continues to evaluate my leg. 

" I'm going to need clean it, but your pants are in the way" she blushes as she tells me.

I chuckle, then realized that meant by getting me closer to the water's edge; this will be rather painful. We managed to scooch me closer to the water's edge; Katniss props me against a boulder. Then pauses to look at me then my pants. After drinking a flask full of water, I am feeling refreshed and not so sluggish, I'm still considerable amount of pain.  


" you typically start with unbuttoning the buttons, " I tell her, stifling a laugh.  


She splashes water at me, then turns a cute shade of pink at the thought. I may be injured, but I'm still a guy. Thankfully the pain keeps something from popping up, as she straddles over me avoiding putting weight on my bad leg. Her confidence seems to build with every movement.  


"Well let's get the shirt off first,"  she says, her voice teasing me as she tugs at the hem of my shirt.

I give her a _crooked grin_.


	5. The Waters Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With things heating up, its only a matter of time, but will his wound get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----- Indicates Pov change (I only use two Povs ( Katniss and Peeta)

#  The Waters Edge 

###  _By: Cpfanfic_

#### \----- _ **Peeta**_

"Well we need to get your shirt off first, " Katniss says, her voice teases while she tugs at the hem of my shirt. 

I give her a _crooked grin _.__

"Well then" I replied and did as she asks. I slowly lifted my shirt over my head; I stopped midway. 

"so you want this off?" I ask, playfully. 

The pain in my leg taking a backseat to this moment, I've managed it for this long a few more minutes won't kill me. She sits there slack-jawed, I insecurely look down, and ask myself ' _what did she see, did I get stabbed there too? No, nope nothing_ '. 

She grabs a torn piece of cloth from her sack and dampens it with water. Katniss then began to wash away the dirt that caked my skin. She Traces my muscles as she goes. I have waited forever to be this close to her, to have her affection in this way. I may die, but I'll die knowing she understands how much I love every bit of her. 

Katniss takes me by surprise with a kiss on the lips, breaking me free of my thoughts. First, the kiss was slow and cautious. When I kissed her back, I put every feeling I have for her in it making the kiss more frenzied and passionate. Her hands encased the back of my neck; her hands cool on my fevered skin. One of my arms around her waist, the other playing with the braid that dangles off to the side.

Katniss started at my lips, kissing and teasing with her tongue. She kissed her way down my jaw line, to my neck where Katniss lingered for a few moments before ending at my collar bone where she caressed it with her lips. I let a slight moan escape my lips. 

#### \-------- _ **Katniss**_

Peeta stopped midway while taking his shirt, ' _What no, no why_ ' I cry out inside my head. 

"So you want this off" he playfully teases me.

' _Umm yes, yes that's what I want off_ ' I added to my last thought, as the blood rushed to my face. I feel the butterflies dancing in my stomach. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves; my confidence builds with each breath. Instead of replying I just blushed and nodded my head. Just like that with the nod of my head and a flick of his wrist, his shirt was off and landed on the water's edge. ' _I'll have to wash that later for him,_ ' I noted to myself. 

I looked back at him my jaw landed in my lap. Wow, so that's what is hiding under there. I knew Peeta had muscles, but he has such a sweet and innocent way about him that I never paid any real attention to it.That and I've never seen him without his shirt on. I stumble through my thoughts as I reach for my sack that I laid next to me on his lap, trying not to move to much cause of his leg. 

I grab a torn cloth from it that I had saved. I dampened it in the water and began to wipe off the dirt on Peeta's chest, and abdomen, tracing his muscles along my way. After I had got all the dirt off his chest, I had this longing to kiss his soft full lips, to continue where we left off the night before the games. Without over thinking it, I kissed Peeta. I didn't care if everyone was watching. I started kissing him cautiously making sure it was okay. He kissed me back this time his lips seemed frantic on mine. My hands locked behind his neck, his arm around my waist, the other playing with my braid.

I wanted to kiss every detail I so blindly never noticed. Kissing down Peeta's jaw line, to his neck tracing the details with my tongue. I lingered at his collar bone. His eyes were closed but relaxed. He let a soft moan escape his lips. 

That snapped me back to reality, his leg. Though it was from pleasure, it reminded I need to get his leg taken care of first. Needing to stay focused, I move my hands to unbutton his pants, wishing I could savor this moment, but gently I get off his lap. 

" You're going to help me get this down; I need to clean your leg," I say, trying to keep a straight face.

Disappointment filled his eyes; but he did as I asked without question. Why does he not get I want to, I also want to save his life and make sure his leg doesn't get more infected than it already is. We now thanks to the rule change have a chance at a life after this. The thought of going home reminds me of Gale, Sweet Gale. He has always been there for me; people back home use to think of us as an item. I never thought of us that way; I always saw him more of a brotherly role.

Peeta tossed his pants so that they are laying next to his shirt. I am jolted back to reality and have to fight to stay focused; I look him up and down then finally see the gaping cut on his thigh. 

#### \----- _ **Peeta**_

Katniss stopped kissing me, and I opened my eyes wondering what I did wrong. She's looking down at me with concern. Damn it, she remembered my leg. Her fingers gently unbutton my pants; she asked me to help slide them off. I did as she requested, I tossed them aside next to my shirt. Hoping I hid the disappointment I could feel my eyes giving away when I looked back at her. 

She looked at my leg for the first time as did I.

"Yeah," "pretty bad huh?" I ask. 

"No, you'll be fine " she said, then continued repeating it to herself in a hushed voice. 

" look Katniss, I..." I tried to say, but she cut me off

"I'm not leaving you, I won't do that, I can't, " she said with a sorrowed look.

I let her clean my leg, trying my best to not move, my breathing is labored, and I get a little light headed from the intense radiating pain. Mixtures of puss and blood poured out of the wound every time she pushed on it. Katniss would wipe it back down, then push some more, rinse and repeat. 

After what seemed like an agonizingly long time in hell, and fighting the urge to black out. Katniss was done, she finished washing my shirt and pants in the running water she then made me remove my boxers not that I cared. 

"here ya go," I tell her. 

Katniss kept her back to me as she reached for them. I kept messing with her yanking them back, but she just closed her eyes and grabbed them. She had her back to me till she got them cleaned and wrung out to somewhat dry. Tossed my clothes back to me I put them back on, it was nice to have clean clothes on especially ones that were not caked in mud and blood. 

" your turn," I say to her, joking but slightly hopeful, my voice was weak. She gave me a half-hearted smile 

" let's find somewhere safe to rest" she tells me

. She helped me up, and we hobbled along shoreline till stumbling upon a cave about five or six yards away from the water's edge. 

" this will do, they won't find you here," she says, trying to reassure me.

" they already have," I say looking down at my leg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned, we're just at the tip of the iceberg, I told ya I enjoy setting it up for the right time, and that time is coming very soon....


	6. Into the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the security and privacy of the cave, do they pick up where they left off? What happens with Peeta's leg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note pass this point contains Mature content, and should be read as such if you are not of age to read this please go back now.....
> 
> You've been warned. Enjoy.

###### 

**Into the Cave**

####  _By: Cpfanfic_

### \---- **Katniss**

After helping Peeta down the slight slope entrance of the cave. We walk towards a formation of rocks. They're all smooth boulders grouped together. I get Peeta propped against them as I lay out the sleeping bag and contents of my sack.Taking the tarp, I place so that it covers the entrance entirely. The cave's entrance had roots wrapping around inside and outside of it, which made fastening the tarp easy and quick. I turn and walk back to Peeta to find he's already nestled into the sleeping bag and fast asleep. ‘ _Must have taken me a little longer than I thought to cover the entrance_.'  

Since he's asleep I reason with myself hat I should get some elements from of the forest to cover the front of the cave, and maybe a quick rinse in the water. Being light on my feet is natural to me since I've spent most my life hunting with my dad and then Gale so sneaking out of the cave was easy to do without waking Peeta. Once in the forest, I feel at home, on alert as anyone could be nearby though I doubt it since it's starting to rain. I don't stray too far from the cave always kept it in my sight. I grab an arm full of this weird moss it was spongy like regular moss, but it was also sticky like the sap. Which is perfect for covering the front of the tarp and blending it in. 

I take my time making sure the tarp looks natural and fits in. Now I'm covered in sticky moss and am not sure if I have more on me or if the tarp does. I catch my reflection in the water and couldn't help but laugh. I looked like the photo in old books of what people would call “ _Sasquatch,_ "Which was a mythical creature that was extremely tall and hairy. The waters chill nipped at my toes as I made my way in far enough in that my shoulders and head bobbed out of the soothing water. I took my clothes off under the water to limit the capitals view of me. I would be surprised if the had cameras in the water but I ignore this thought as I take my last article of clothing off and lay them on my shoulder so I can wash them item by item. 

Grabbing a handful of pebbles to use them as a way to scrub my clothes. I place my now clean clothes on a rock near me, so my hands are free to wash my hair, I look over to my side, and some lavender is growing across the way and wade my way through the water. Where I grab a handful and make my way back to where I was, dunk my head under the water and rub the lavender through my hair and over my body. It's not my favorite scent but it's better than dirt. Tossing only my shirt on which when wet hangs down to mid-thigh, sticking to my breast and curves as it hangs, then sliding on my underwear. Then carrying pants and bra with me to the shoreline slipped my feet into my boots. I quickly wash my socks by the shore wringing them out and carefully make my way to the entrance of the cave and climb through a small opening I made, so I didn't have to touch that sticky mess again when entering it. I flip my hair out of my face and look up I can see Peeta is awake and has a worried snarl on his face.  

“ where were you, “ he asks  “and why are you sopping wet and..” 

“Sorry,” I squeaked out,

“I didn't mean to worry you I wanted to make the front of the cave more camouflaged, and in doing so I ended up being covered in sticky moss. So I went to the water and washed up.”  

Peeta brow isn't as creased, and the muscles in his face relax a bit as he tells me: 

“Well, I have a surprise of my own.”  

“What is it?”I ask, anxiously awaiting his answer

“Haymitch sent a parachute which the knocking on the cave woke me; I hobbled to find it right at the entrance thankfully.”  

“And…” I chimed in 

“It was some capital cream for my leg.” he tells me. 

I’m midway to Peeta when he stands up and walks over to me with only a slight limp. He was in his boxers and shirt. 

“ look we match,” I tell Peeta  

Peeta just laughed taking my wet clothes from my hands and placing them on a rock near a fire … wait when did a fire get here. That would explain why it was so toasty inside but why isn't there any smoke.  

“Hey Peeta---, the fire?” I ask, a bit confused  

“Oh yeah that came with my cream, it's another weird capital creation.”  he says nonchalantly

“Uh huh.” I say, still a bit confused by this but shrug it off.

I allow myself a glance down at Peeta's leg I gasp. 

“Oh my god Peeta.” I say my voice unable to hid the shock, and excitement. 

### \---- **Peeta**   

‘ _Oh, what the hell is that annoying sound_ ’ I mutter to myself stretching my stiff arms as I start to set up from my nap.  

“Katniss?” I call out quietly  

‘ _Where is she, and what is that darn beeping sound and thuds'_. I slowly stand up using the rock, then the wall of the cave to help brace myself as I hobble to the entrance of the cave, I see a parachute outside of the small opening that remained after she placed the tarp up. Taking. Deep breath cause I know getting down on my knee with my good leg is still going to suck, reaching my arm through the small opening and pull the parachute in and brace myself with the wall and make my way back to the sleeping bag before I open it. The note on it read 

“You may need this and may need something to keep the cave warm. P.s cover that small hole to keep wondering eyes out –H”   


What is it with the damn riddle, can't he just tell me what's inside geez. I open the package, and there are two items one is in a silver tin canister labeled leg. Which I'm assuming is for my leg, then the other item is about the size of 2 of my fist and looked like some modern art twig piece but has a small remote and says push me.  So I set it down and away from the sleeping bag and pushed the button ‘what the hell, this is cool as shit’ it's a fire even puts off heat but no smoke. Okay now let's try this cream out. I wiggle out of my pants and put them to the side, and with a large breath clinching my teeth shut to seal it in, I rub the capitals concoction on it.  

_‘Holy fuck’_ I blurt out as it stings horribly at first.

The stinging is quickly replaced by an almost numbing calm. I watch as that gaping wound heals right before my eyes. What was red and infected is now only a slightly new skin pink. The skin grows back together sealing the 2-3 in' wide gash that was a good 1-2 in's long. I carefully climb back into the sleeping back not wanting to press my luck with my leg anymore. I start to worry about Katniss I don't know how long she had been gone before I woke but it's been at least 20 mins since. About ten more minutes past when I see Katniss’s head pop through. I feel relieved, still confused, and worried all at once. She flips her hair out of her face. I love her hair when it is braided, but I have never had the chance to see it down and…wet wait why is her hair wet and why is she only wearing her shirt and underwear… not that I'm complaining at all. 

This only adds to my concern; she looks up at me with shock. I guess she didn't expect me to be awake and had the parachute not woken me up with its annoying beeping I probably wouldn't be.   


“Where were you” 

I pause for a minute trying to figure out the best way to word this “and why are you wet and”… was all I got in before she started   


 “Sorry,” she says quickly “

“I didn't mean to worry you I wanted to make the front of the cave more camouflaged and in doing so, I ended up being covered in sticky moss. So I went to the water and washed up.”   

I like my face relax some, as my worry starts to fade and is replaced by excitement. 

“Well, I have a surprise of my own.”  I tell her 

“What is it?” Katniss ask 

“Haymitch sent a parachute which the knocking on the cave woke me; I hobbled to find it right at the entrance thankfully.”  

“And…” She chimed in 

“It was some capital cream for my leg.”  I explaine

Standing up steady on my feet, I make my way over to where Katniss is standing she's only about 5 feet away. I still have a little bit of a limp but no pain when I put pressure on it.  

"Look we match” Katniss points out 

I chuckle at this and gently grab her wet clothes and lay then on a rock near the fire so they can dry. 

“Hey Peeta---, the fire?” She questions  


“Oh yeah that came with my cream, it's another weird capital creation.” I respond, my voice indifferent.   


“Uh huh” was all she could say her facial expression is has a confused look.

She looks down at my leg I could see her eyes widen and a gasp escapes    


“Oh my god Peeta"

she exclaimed  

“ Your – your leg is—“ Katniss stammers as she is at a loss for words. 

Wanting to pick up from where we left off, I walk past Katniss and move some rocks over in front of the hole that the tarp didn't cover then, I pick her up by her waist and spin her around, so she's facing me. Katniss stifled a scream and quickly replaced by a slight laugh. Wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. ‘ _She's all mine now, and no one can see, it's just us._ '  

“ No one can see,” I say whispering it in her ear 

Goosebumps spreading from her neck down her body.  

“Let's get the wet shirt off ya” I say, as I keep one arm underneath her for support, and with the other help she pulls off her shirt and tosses it on the rock with the rest of her clothes.  

“ you know your shirt is now a bit wet, we should probably take that off of you,”  she says with a cheeky grin, you can see the burning curiosity and desire behind her gray eyes.

Katniss tightens her grip with her legs around my waist. Lets go of my neck supporting the weight of her torso on her own with ease grabbing my shirt at the hem then pulling it up, I brace her back against the wall of the cave pinning her between my body and the cave so I can help her maneuver it over my head without putting her down. My shirt joins the rest of her clothes. Her soft, and warm bare skin and breast are pressed against my chest. That burning desire in Katniss's eyes growing as she starts to kiss my neck. Just like in her eyes, I can feel the years of passion and dreams building in my stomach threating to consume me. Oh, I'm doing my best to keep my cool, but this moment that I've only dreamed of has arrived.  
    


“Are you sure?" I ask, my voice a bit husky as I try to keep nerves from creeping in.

“ I love you, you fill the void in my heart no one else could fill, a void I had built a wall around after years of seeing what love did to my when she lost my dad. A wall you broke down the night of the interviews, You showed me that loving someone doesn't make us weak, it makes us fight harder. Yes, I'm sure”  she said without hesitation.

Katniss's words still echoing in my head; I weave my fingers through wet hair and close my hand into a tight fist. I pull her head back, so she's looking at me. Her breast rise and fall with each breath, put my lips on hers as I carry her over to the sleeping bag, I gently lay Katniss on top of it. My lips making their way to her neck, then her chest as I gently caress her breast with on hand while I kiss the other. A quiet moan escapes her lips her back arching slightly as I place her nipple in my mouth with a sucking motion my tongue tracing along the hardened point. 

Gently letting my teeth touch graze it as I move my kisses down Katniss stomach shivers ripple through her body. I clutch her pelvic bone between my lips my tongue dancing on the surface of her skin. Katniss has her hands on my back, her nails are tightening their hold onto me as I remove the remaining fabrics between us and move my lips to a different set of lips wedging myself between her letting her legs fall to either side, exploring her most intimate parts with my mouth. She has a heavenly taste so succulent nothing could compare. 

Katniss's moans of pleasure get louder the deeper my tongue explores. I don't need any warming up, I rub my tip up and down at her entrance, her hands fighting to keep her grip. Glancing up her head and neck are arched with her back eyes closed biting her lip. With a quick thrust engulfing me with her warmth.  

“Ahh Peeta” Katniss Crys out when I broke through her barrier. Her walls grip in shock then relax in acceptance of my presence.

I pause looking at her bare body, her eyes closed and lips swollen from passion. I am in utter awe of her beauty, and let the fire consume as I make love to the only person I have ever loved. I lean forward placing a hand under her head and kiss her with every bit of passion I feel. Katniss takes my bottom lip between her teeth gently biting it as I move in and out of her gently at first, she's so tight her skin stretching to accommodate me. Katniss moves her lips to my collarbone kissing and biting with pleasurable force. My brain no longer in charge as natural instincts take over. Quicking my pace a bit, moans mixed with my name fill the air. 

Katniss wraps her legs back around my waist as I lift her up So that she's straddling me. Oh, wow this angle is a different kind of pleasure, heightening my sensations.  

### \----- **Katniss**

 

“Ahh Petra” I cry out as his thrust break through taking my virginity.  


My brain is a scrambled hazy mess, it hurts at first as there was more than muscle hiding under those clothes. My body stretching in welcome to him. He leans into me with one arm under my head and the other bracing him as his pace hastens, moans of pleasure escapes me with his name. Peeta kisses my lips, I can taste the reminisces of me on his tongue, gently I bite his lower lip as he slams into me. Moving my lips to the trapeziuses part of his neck and shoulder. Gently biting his skin, though I can't exactly tell if I'm gentle or not. My nails scratching down his back leaving a faint red map of lines where they have been. 

Peeta wraps me in his arms lifting me onto his lap in one fluid movement. 'Oh, shit—how big is he' I wonder as a rush of pleasure spreads throughout my body turning my brain off and primal instinct on. My hips moving up and down, matching his movements. Peeta's tilts his head back as he moans out:  
"Katniss baby, ooh."  
My hands on his chest, nails gripping the soft skin covering his rigid muscles, moving faster as the pleasure builds, my body quivers with anticipation. Peeta grips my leg;

“Oh no you don't, You're cumming first,” he says, his voice a throaty growl. 

I often forget his strength as he effortlessly flips me over and I'm on my knees, my arms supporting me. Peeta's pounding into me, our skin crashing into each other. I'm sure the capital may not be able to see us, but I'm sure they can hear my cries of pleasure now. A tingling sensation spreads from my clitoris, throughout the inside, my body releasing the built up desire. Sending tremors through every muscle in my body. Peeta slams into me one last time before he erupts like a volcano his warmth filling the inside of me. He slowly pulls out as I collapse onto the sleeping bag labored breaths and covered in sweat.

My limbs feel like wet noodles when I use what energy I have left to roll onto my back. Seeing Peeta in full view for the first time he has one arm against a rock on his knees catching his breath. ‘ _How did that fit inside of me’_ he's bigger than I'd imagined with serious girth. Peeta cradles me in his arms as he gently lifts me up just above the sleeping bag as he unzips it. We snuggle into each other not bothering with our putting out clothes back on, my head laying on his chest. Silence fills the air, but I can hear his heart still racing as if it's singing me a lullaby. My eyes feel heavy as I fight to stay awake not wanting to let this moment go.    
“You can rest, I'll keep watch” Peeta finally says 

“No need, I'm sure it's night by now, and I can hear the rain pouring down.”  

Just as I finished saying it, a loud thunder crash rings through the air.   


“We both can rest peacefully tonight,” I tell him, my voice just as tired as my body.


	7. Author's note

Hello, Thanks for reading to this point. What did y'all think of the last Chapter? I will be wrapping this story up in the next couple of chapters and was thinking of adding Gale's POV for a chapter before. If we get to **22 vote's** I will do a chapter in Gales POV, Leave a Comment if you want a Chapter dedicated to you. I love seeing how many hits it has gotten and Love to hear from my readers. Thanks a Million y'all, look forward to hearing from ya  <3

#### Updated-01/05/17 

Only two kudos away from the goal wow you guys rock. I can't wait....❤️❤️ Stay tuned 

###### Update 01/06/17

**Holy Cow you folks Rock,** I am working on getting the Gale pov all tidied up and edited. I will post it in the next couple days. If you would like automatic updates on when I post new chapters or work , just click that subscribe button at the top of the page. Thank you all so much for your support and reading my work, it means the world to me

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	8. Gale POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale's back home, just turned 19 starting work in the mines, being forced to watch the games where "Catnip" is fighting to survive. What does he make of the games now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a little while longer to get posted, Once we get to 35 Kudos, I will do another Gale POV. I will work on posting the next chapter by; Saturday, Jan 14th.

###### Odd's are not in my Favor

##### By: Cpfanfic

#### \----- **Gale**

The day the games first aired was also my first day in the mines once you turned 19 you went to work in the mines. They start you off on half shifts till you learn everything and get used to the work. Then you go to 12-hour shifts six days a week. I know catnip will win, but I worry about that Cato dude he could be a real problem for her. When I watched the Interview, he seemed to have a chip on his shoulder about her score being higher than his. I kick myself every day that I never told her that I loved her. I knew how much she despised the thought of being with someone in that way. After her dad had died, it was up t o her to feed her and her family; her mother entirely withdrew from caring for them for a while. Katniss had seen love shatter her once strong-willed mother; she wasn't going to let it do that to her. For fear of rejection, I never told her. Then bread boy had the guts to say it on national Tv. I hope she didn't rip out his heart and shred it after the interview, but I'm sure she got her point across. 

The Panem anthem played as I washed the filth and grime from my hands. Great it's that time again, they air their episodes of the games twice a day, once in the morning and the afternoon. They started with Katniss singing to Rue the little girl from 11, When they panned out you could see the blood stain on her shirt. Damn, but I know catnip wouldn't have been able to kill her if it came to it. Better someone else than her. She set her down and ran to a bed of white baby's breath and made a bed of flowers, then picked the girl's limp body and laid her on top as she walked away, she placed three fingers to her lips and held them in the air towards a camera. I don't blame her, but could she try a little harder not to piss the capital off while she's in the games? I hardly saw Katniss cry as she rarely let anyone see that side of her, but she cried her eyes out, they switched a view of Cato killing some weird animal, and I lost interest. As soon as I turn to head to the elevator, the game maker comes on and announces that two victors could win if they were from the same district.

Aw, fuck, I also know she won't leave Peeta, to die. Though last time they showed him that could be any time now. I don't want the Peeta to die, he's a good man, but he is also competition for me if he lives now. When Katniss finds him, I see her face light up. I hadn't seen that look in a while since the morning of the reaping, and I gave her that piece of bread. Of course, it was from the bread boys family bakery. Katniss rushes to uncover him from his hiding and camouflage. She looks down at his leg with pity and sadness in her eyes; she asks him what it was. ' _Duh Cato took a chunk of the kid's thigh' I thought as Peeta told her what it was_.' 

_“I need to get you to the water's edge so I can clean this better”_ Katniss tells him. 

Watching Katniss try to get this clean should be funny to see since Katniss could hardly bear to see a skinned knee without turning a few shades of green. The capital shows a few clips of the other tributes to see what they were doing. I go to my rust bucket of a locker to grab my jacket. I come back to the common area where they made us view the games when we're in the mines. 

_“Well, I'm going to need to clean it, but your pants are on the way,”_ Katniss tells him. 

My helmet hit the ground, along with anything else in my hands. 

_"what the hell"_ I blurt out, everyone fell silent and looked over at me 

Maybe I read too much into it; It does make sense the pants would pose a problem for cleaning a wound like that. I reasoned with myself as I hurriedly picked up my items from the ground. Avoiding the odd looks people gave me. 

_“You typically start with the unbuttoning the buttons.”_ Peeta had replied. 

Who the fuck does the bread boy think he is. I watch waiting for Katniss to hit him or something, but she doesn't, she just splashes some water at him and blushes. What the hell, she never blushed at my innuendos I typically got a death glare from her. I watched slack-jawed awaiting her response I see her climb onto his lap straddling him. My fist clenched so tight that my knuckles are turning white. 

_“Well, let's get this shirt off first,”_ Katniss says, my blood boiling at this point. 

_“ What does taking off his shirt have anything to do with cleaning his leg”_ I yell, oops, that was supposed to be in my head. 

Now I'm getting really odd looks and some looks of pity too. 

_“Well, seems like the Star Crossed Lovers are reunited, I'm Ceaser Flickerman we'll catch up with these two love birds later tonight.”_

Then the screen disappears, and I was already in the elevator closing the door before anyone else could get in. I felt my heart beating in my stomach from the drop it just made. What was catnip doing, catnip is supposed to come home to me? Then I tell her I love her and convince her it's okay to love and we grow old together. Why would she want to take his shirt off? Then it hits me when we reached the main level of the mine. It has to be an act; she would never climb on a boys lap and say that in the middle of the games if she didn't need to survive, and sponsors are probably going nuts right now. I rush home to avoid anyone wanting to question me. My mom had a worried expression when I walked in. 

_“ You okay Gale,”_ she asks, knowing how much I cared about catnip. 

_“Yeah, why wouldn't I be she's just using him for sponsors,”_ I say, trying to convince myself of it too. 

I rush into my room and shut the door my room which I share with my brothers, who were outside playing. Trying to get a nap in before the next airing of the games tonight. As much as I tried to convince myself, it was an act a piece of me said otherwise. Knawing at me like a hungry dog after its bone. ' _The odds are not in my favor_ ' I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep.


	9. The Morning After pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took me a few extra days to get this posted, I was busy with redoing my daughter's room for her birthday party this week. But finally got some time to get this posted (this one is a little shorter than the rest, I will make it up next chapter I promise)
> 
> Will Katniss regret what happened last night? Will the weather clear up or will the game makers continue the storms?

######  The morning After pt1 

##### By: CPfanfic

#### \----- **Katniss**

I woke in a panic as I do every time fall asleep, for once no nightmares plagued my dreams. When I notice arms squeezing me from behind. 

_"shhh. It's okay, I'm here,"_ a familiar voice says.

Remembrance of my surroundings encompasses me, followed by a kiss on the head. Letting out the breath I forgot I was holding in relief. Suddenly remembering all of the last night's events. I'm greeted with a full view of Peeta, as I peek under the sleeping bag. I knew my face was turning red as the embers smoldering in the fire. It still bewilders me that the boy with the bread chose to love me, that whatever time we have left alive he is mine. 

_"You okay?"_ He asks. 

_"Never better,"_ I say, still blushing from earlier. 

_"Only regretting I didn't tell you how I felt before the games. I've always liked you, It worried me letting someone in my life that way. That loving someone in that manner would end up turning me into my mom."_ I said. 

I catch his eye as he looks up at me. His bright blue eyes hold me in their gaze. 

_"When my dad died, part of my mom died that day too,"_ I say, stopping as the memories of that dark time in my life came flooding back. 

_"well you know, you fed me once,"_ I finished telling him. 

_"Katniss, that day replays in my mind nonstop"_ he replies. 

_"I should've gone to you, gone out in the rain and given you the bread or said something."_ He said, rambling as I put my finger to his lips, silencing him. 

_"Well, I'm just glad we can spend what time we have left together."_ I say 

_"Peeta we could go home,"_ I added my voice much softer than before. 

Peeta's face lights up at this thought, I could see the images that danced behind his pale blue eyes as if it were a movie playing before us. We lived in the victor's village, my mom and sister lived in the house assigned to me and I moved into Peeta's. I walked into the kitchen to see him covered in flower, I catch a glimpse of a reflection of myself in the refrigerator. My hair braided, my usual hunting clothes, and a bump? 

I had never really wanted kids, or to be with someone. Peeta has turned what I thought I wanted upside down. When Gale had mentioned he wanted kids someday, I refused to even think about it. Now, I'm not so repulsed by the Idea. If we could make sure they were safe from reaping and we could ensure the capital does not get their hands on them, But that's a lot of if's. 

_"Hey, Peeta?"_ I asked quietly 

_"yes my love,"_ he says 

_"What's going through your mind?"_

_"I was just thinking about what our future could hold if we make it out together."_ Peeta says. 

_"can I ask you a question Katniss,"_ he asks looking down 

uh oh, what's wrong. Did I do something wrong? My mind races as he tries to figure out how to ask whatever it is he wants to ask me; 

_" I know you said you love me too, and last night."_ he fumbles with his words, this is the same Peeta whom always speaks with certainty. 

_"I was just wondering, why me? and not well gale?"_

_"ummmm..."_ was all I can respond with as my head wraps around his question. 

why him and not Gale? ....Why do I love him and not Gale? 

_"well I love you both,"_ I tell him, as his facial expression turns somber. 

_"but I love you both differently, Gale is like a brother to me. I just never thought about him in any other manner. You Peeta, have turned my world upside down. Everything I thought I was sure of for future is now different."_ this only added to his confusion 

Which is true I do love them both, but never saw Gale anything more than a brother, my best friend. I hope this was clear to Gale as it was to me though he never really asked or said anything about who he liked.

_"Before I realized my feelings for you and you broke through my emotional block. I convinced myself I never wanted to love anyone in this way. I never wanted to be with anyone the way I was with you last night. I never saw a future with anyone, I never wanted kids. The future I saw painted in your eyes just a few moments ago, I saw it all. Me and you in a house at victors village, you baking covered in flower, me in my hunting clothes and pregnant." I paused for a second to let him digest what I said. "It was a future, I had never knew I wanted until you, a future I never knew I would miss, I can't explain why I love you, I just do, you are the missing piece to my puzzle."_ I finished 

I can't tell what he's thinking, please say something this waiting is killing me. 

_"So, you're not attracted to Gale?"_ he ask 

_"correct,"_ I tell him 

_"and you want a future with me?"_ he asks, his voice cautious. 

_"yes,"_ I say, holding back my smile as he puts the pieces together. 

_"and you could see yourself happy?"_

_"yes...."_

_"and you could one day want to have a baby?_ "yes, but not just anyone's baby, your baby...Our baby" I answered cheerfully. 

His eyes brightened, a grin from check to check. He lifted me into his arms my legs straddling his. Peeta's hands traced down my bare back, sending jolts of electracy though my body. I looked down at him, he was sitting up, back towards the rock but not touching, a burning desire filling his eyes, and a cheeky grin. 'oh no he's not going to be in control this time' I thought to myself. I push his back against the rock, adjusting my position. Kissing his neck, chest, lips. I glance down and wondered what his reaction would be if... 

#### \--------- **Peeta**

Laying next to Katniss holding her while she sleeps, her head on my chest. I memorized the details of her face, the movements of her breaths, everything about her as I replay the last night's experiences. Making love to the woman of my dreams, the only woman I'll ever want to spend my life with. 

Whether that life last decades or if I was to die tomorrow, she's all I've ever wanted and I get to call her mine. Running my fingers through her hair while keeping watch on the cave's entrance. 

Katniss bolts up, she has a perplexed look on her face. My hand jerks back and stifling a gasp after she startled me. I rub her back in a gentle manner, wrapping her in a secure and loving embrace. 

_"shhh. It's okay Katniss, I'm here."/em > I tell her. _

Katniss breathes a sigh of relief and a flicker of remembrance flashes across her face. I press my lips tenderly onto her forehead. She then peeks under the sleeping bag. 

_'Is she regretting last night'_ I presumed, worrying she might. Her face starts with a Rosy pink then shifts to a scarlet red. 

_"You okay?"_ I ask fearing her answer. 

_"Never better,"_ she replies, blushing. 

Quickly I let out a deep breath of relief. 

_"Only regretting I didn't tell you how I felt before the games. I've always liked you, It worried me letting someone in my life that way. That loving someone in that manner would end up turning me into my mom."_ She said. 

Her gray eyes stare into mine when I look up at her. 

_"When my dad died, part of my mom died that day too."_ she said, with a pause as she appeared lost in thought. 

_"well you know, you fed me once."_ She finished telling me after a few minutes had passed. 

She wasn't regretting one the happiest nights of my life, even if we're still in the games. 

_"Katniss, that day replays in my mind nonstop."_

_" I should've gone to you, gone out in the rain and given you the bread or said something,"_ I said. 

_"well I'm just glad we get to spend what time we have left together,"_ Katniss says, quietly adding 

_"Peeta we could go home"_ "Hey Peeta?" she asked me, her voice a whisper, but still able to break through my thoughts. 

" _yes my love,"_ I say 

_"What's going through your mind?"_ She asks 

_"I was just thinking about what our future could hold if we make it out together."_

_"can I ask you a question Katniss,"_ I ask looking down 

I'm not sure how to ask, I heard rumors around our district about her and Gale. I know Gale feels something for her, I'm just not sure what are hers towards him, 

_" I know you said you love me too, and last night."_ I fumble with finding the right way to word this, now I am the one not sure of what words to say. 

_"I was just wondering, why me? and not well gale?"_

_"ummmm..."_ was all she could respond, I could see her thinking about my question. 

_"well I love you both,"_ she tells me, my heart drops into my stomach, I knew it. She does love him too. I couldn't hide the sadness I felt as that happy future I just saw disappeared with that statement. 

_"but I love you both differently, Gale is like a brother to me. I just never thought about him in any other manner. You Peeta, have turned my world upside down. Everything I thought I was sure of for future is now different."_ she says, but this only adds to my confusion. 

_"Before I realized my feelings for you and you broke through my emotional block. I convinced myself I never wanted to love anyone in this way. I never wanted to be with anyone the way I was with you last night. I never saw a future with anyone, I never wanted kids. The future I saw painted in your eyes just a few moments ago, I saw it all. Me and you in a house at victors village, you baking covered in flower, me in my hunting clothes and pregnant."_ she paused for a second letting me take in what she had just said. 

" _It was a future, I had never knew I wanted until you, a future I never knew I would miss, I can't explain why I love you, I just do, you are the missing piece to my puzzle."_ She finished, giving me a smile. 

My thoughts are so jumbled, happy, elated as I ask her a few questions; 

_"So, you're not attracted to Gale?"_

_"correct,"_ she answers 

_"and you want a future with me?"_ I ask my voice cautious. 

_"yes,"_ she says, holding back a smile as she see's me wrapping my head around it all. 

_"and you could see yourself happy?"_

_"yes...."_ Katniss says pausing 

_"and you could one day want to have a baby?_ I ask, worried about her answer. 

_"yes, but not just anyone's baby, your baby...Our baby"_ she answers 

My eyes widened, I could not hide my happiness with this, I lifted Katniss onto my lap, my hands tracing down her bare back, her legs straddling mine. I see her looking at me, that fire burning in her eye like it had last night. My grin turned from one of happiness to one of desire quickly. This time Katniss also had a devilish grin, as she pushed my back against the rock, and started to caress my body with her lips, starting at my neck, my chest and my lips. I closed my eyes savoring every kiss. 

_"I think our clothes are dry if you wanted to get dressed,"_ I said, joking trailing off as she kissed my neck. 

Getting dressed, however, was the last thing on my mind. Her actions seemed to confirm my thoughts. 

_"I think the clothes can wait,"_ she said, mumbling into my neck as she continued to kiss down to my collar bone. 

_"Mhmm"_ was all I could add. Letting her explore my body in ways I had only dreamed come to life.


	10. The Morning After Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game makers seem to be giving the tributes a little rest. Katniss and Peeta have no problems with enjoying each other company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature sexual content....  
> You've been warned....enjoy.

#####  The Morning After Pt2 

#### by: CPfanfic 

### \------ **Katniss**

My legs are placed on either side of Peeta as I sit facing him. He closes his eyes as I began exploring his body learning every detail with my lips. I slowly inch my way down so that I can have full access to his body. Peeta is letting me be in complete control, his body relaxed resting against the rock. I scan his Adonis god-like body trying to decide on how adventurous I want to be. Then reason with myself since we could be killed at any moment once this storm lets up might as well try anything once. The cave was comfortably warm, the fire giving a dim glow and bits of daylight peeked around the tarp. I only hope the game makers will keep the storm up for a bit longer. I stretched my hand out slightly in front of me, trying to not shake like the leaves on a tree. Peeta's eyes are still closed, at the moment. Quietly I take a deep breath to steady my nerves and grab him gently in my hands, massaging him carefully up and down. His eyelids shoot open, a moan escapes his lips. I give him my best innocent smile and bat my eyes as if I have no clue for his reaction. That innocent smile turns devilish quickly as a thought passes my mind. I heard girls gossip around the seam about their boyfriends and things they do that they like. I could see Peeta trying to figure out my next move, but before he could I put my body in between his legs, sitting my legs under me.Leaning down just enough to let my lips meet where my hand was. I kiss this part of him cautiously, moving my mouth up and down the length of him, 

_"Oh Katniss, "_ he says his voice thick. 

_"mmhmm"_ I respond without letting up. 

I have one hand placed around his shaft, the other supporting me. After a few moments I get more comfortable and allow my tongue to trace him with my movements. Peeta watches me with excitement and desire in his. He pushes my hair back out of my face, as I picked up my pace. I lose myself in the moment of how good I'm making him feel. My body wanting him as much as my mind, every touch from him sending electrical currents through me. Every time he said my name or grabbed me by the back of my hair was like setting me on fire from the inside out. 

_"If you keep this up, you're next"_ Peeta says, his blue eyes almost entirely consumed by licentiousness longing. 

I continue to move my lips swiftly along him, taking him in my hand and caressing him with my tongue, lingering at the top. I place him back inside my mouth, Peeta's hand eagerly wanting me to go as far down as I could. Which given his size was only about a third of the way. His muscles started to tense up as he was near his peak. With a stroke of my tongue, a thick salty substance filled my mouth. I take a hard swallow and grab the canteen to rinse out the taste. Looking back at him with a smug and pleased look on my face.

Before I knew it, he scooped me up in his arms, Kissing me feverishly, and whispers in my ear

_"You're not off the hook yet."_

My arms locked around his neck. I let out a whimper as my back touched the cold cave wall. My legs dangled by his waist. Peeta trailed his hand along my thigh, sending goosebumps everywhere. His lips pressed to my neck, then chest. My heart raced as it did last night with every touch. Peeta slowly lift me high up, till my legs where even with his shoulders. His glances up at me, and give me a slight wink and says;

_"two can play this game."_

_"Peeta......"_ was all I could say before he kissed me somewhere no one had even touched before he did last night.

I was putty after that, his tongue stroking places that made my body shudder in pleasure. I wanted more, more of this feeling, more of Peeta. My on hand gripping his shoulder, the other his hair. He let out a low throaty growl. I loved how in appearance he seemed so innocent, but there was much more hidden behind the sweet boyish act. Lost in thought and euphoric haze. I hadn't noticed when I was back to waist level until he entered me with palpable force, sending my heightened nerves into a frenzy. My hand tightened its grip in his blond hair, my other wrapped around his back trying to pull him closer.

 _"faster"_ I cry out, as I feel that my whole body is about to combust.

Peeta happily obliged. I was no more than a ragdoll in his arms.

### \---------- **Peeta**

She moves her body in between my legs. _'what is she doing '_ I ask myself. Katniss hair still a wavy mess from the night before, her bare skin pressed to mine so casually Then her hand grabs me. Oh, damn that feel amazing. 

_" Oh Katniss "_ is all I can put together for words, my voice thick as I'm not in control of my breath or any of my body at this point. 

She gives me an angelic smile and eyes as If she has no clue why I said that. As quickly as her innocent smile appears it is replaced my a very sexy, daring smile her eyes wild with excitement. _'Oh I'm in trouble'_ I happily thank, as her lips met her hand. Oh fuck, her mouth is very moist and warm, not as much as other parts of her, but this is a whole different kind of pleasure. A moan escaped my mouth as her tongue joined in. Fire is quickly building inside my stomach and spreading throughout my body. She starts quickening the pace as if she can sense the fire growing, and wants to help put it out. 

_"If you keep this up, you're next,"_ I tell her with a cheeky grin. 

Katniss's eyes are darker than ever, but she just keeps going. My head tilts back as the fire consumes my body. Within minutes she put out the fire. I open my eyes to see her sitting next to me now, taking a swig of water. She's grinning ear to ear. 

_" You're not off the hook"_ I remind her, then I pick her up as if she is as light as a feather. 

She was right that my strength would come in handy. I'm sure she hadn't thought of this use of my power at the time she said that since it was only a few days into training before she knew how I much I cared about her. I kiss her passionately moving us to the nearest wall in the cave. Her back to the wall I lift her up slowly kissing her body until her legs are on my shoulders, 

_"two can play this game"_ I say with a smirk. 

_"Peeta...."_ she says before I interrupted her thought process as I move my hand up her thigh, before placing my lips to her core. 

My tongue playing with her clitoris. She has an amazingly sweet taste, as my lips engulfed hers and my tongue enters her. My animalistic needs threating to take over. Katniss place on hand on my shoulder and the other intertwined in my hair then pulls it into a tight fist. That did it, I let out a throaty snarl and lowered her to waist level. Her skin so soft, and moist, all my sensations in overdrive. I thrust into her, not wanting any space between us. I move with urgency. I don't even try to be gentle, my body needs her like it needs oxygen. 

_"faster"_ she cries out

I give Katniss what she wants, my body slamming into hers rapidly. Her walls start to contract against me. I roughly force myself past, Katniss nails digging into my back, and her hand pulling my head back by my hair as she sinks her teeth into my shoulder to keep from screaming. This only made me push into her harder. I can feel her body finally cave in as she's dripping wet, I was close to my peak but not yet. I keep thrusting into her, making her cry out in pleasure. As I was getting close, I could feel her tightening up again and begging me, please. I erupted inside her. After a few minutes I carried her back over to the sleeping back, and we laid down for a long and much-needed nap with the sound of the rain beating on the cave it was like nature's perfect lullaby, and I soon drifted off to sleep.


	11. Gale pov2 "Only mine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first airing of the games, had Gale convinced himself it was just an act? What was he about to see the next viewing of the games? How will he handle reality?

#####  Only mine 

####  By: CPfanfic 

After my evening nap, I should feel well rested, but instead, I feel drained more than I did before. I tossed and turned, while my dreams of Catnip haunted me. My room was small as it had my bed and my brother's bunk beds, and a desk for studying. I used a thick blanket to block out the remaining sunlight left in the day. I could hear my family in the living room the games must have just started. I reluctantly roll out of bed, running my hand through my hair messing it up, even more, I don't even bother to grab my shirt hanging on the back of the desk chair. The cement floor was bitterly cold on my feet, at least if I wasn't fully awake before I was now. I guess my siblings heard our door shut as everyone _'shushed'_ one another. 

_"What's all the commotion about?"_ I ask 

_"Oh, nothing just the games dear."_ My mother replied not making eye contact. 

She was just at bad at lying as Katniss was. Which made the games even more painful to watch because I know as much as I wanted her to be pretending that it was a slim chance. 

_"Let's check back in with the two love birds,"_ Ceaser says 

The switch to a view of the Cave. _"Looks; like the want some privacy, but we can still listen in,"_ He says all too eager 

I heard Peeta ask Katniss if she was sure.... Sure about what...What had I missed? Then mom sends my brothers out of the room. 

_"why you'd send them out of the room mom?"_ I ask, not fully connecting the dots.

_"I'm not sure if what could happen is appropriate for them to witness "_ my mom answered avoiding the real answer. 

_"mom..."_ I say before Katniss explains him 

_" I love you, you fill the void in my heart no one else could fill, a void I had built a wall around after years of seeing what love did to my when she lost my dad. A wall you broke down the night of the interviews, You showed me that loving someone doesn't make us weak, it makes us fight harder. Yes, I'm sure.”_

_'What the hell did I miss'_ I ask myself, my jaw slack, and I feel as if my eyes are popping out of my head. What were they talking about, was this still part of an act? They have the entrance to the cave blocked so that cameras can't see but certainly they know that the Capital can hear. 

_"Ummm honey why don't you go check on your brothers,"_ she says 

_"They're fine"_ I say sternly, Planting myself on our old lumpy couch refusing to budge. 

I could hear Katniss moaning, this went on for an agonizingly long time I felt like. My heart shatters into a Million pieces. I'm to shocked for my face too show any emotions. They cut back to Ceaser after Katniss cried out Peeta Name. I could see my reflection in the window next to me, almost all my color drained from my face, no expression on my face, even my eyes lacked any trace of emotion. 

_"well I don't know about you, but looks like the star-crossed lovers are more intimate than just a crush,"_ Ceaser says grinning ear to ear showing his unsettling freakishly white smile. 

I could see my mother trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear her words. Slowly I stand up and look at my mom hoping my brain could form what I was looking say without losing my composure. 

_"I'm....ummm...going to get some fresh air,"_ I tell her, not even bothering to grab my jacket before leaving the house. 

The streets were empty as everyone was viewing the rest of the games. I take off running towards the fence, and duck under quickly. Once I am in the safety of the woods, slowing down as I make my way to the meadow where I last talked to her before the reaping.The sun was setting, a slight breeze to the air nipped at my exposed arms. I collapsed onto the ground, letting my emotions go. Why would she do this, yeah the capital can't see, but they can hear. Didn't she know I'd be watching, her mother, her sister, Peeta's family not like they care. Didn't she have some feelings for me at all? I got sick to my stomach when the images of him touching her the way I was supposed to flash before my eyes. What all did he do to her, or she do to him? The thought of her touching him like that sent me over the edge, I must have puked at least 3 times before I could stop. 

Katniss and I had spent years together in these woods, I was her best friend, she had always talked about not wanting to be with someone because of what happened with our dads, and her mom. That was one thing we shared both our fathers died in the mine explosion. We could have kissed at any point on one of our trips, I could have told her how much I love her, I could have been her first and last. It was supposed to be me, we could have been more than best friends. Katniss was meant to be mine. Anger and jealousy joined in with my bruised ego and my broken heart. 

I stared up at the sky for what seemed like hours, racking my brain why him. What did he have that I didn't? I was older than them but only by 2 years. I couldn't find anything other than the fact his family wasn't from the seam, but catnip never cared about money. I couldn't find anything, which only made it that much harder to accept. I did come to one decision when she makes it home be it with or without the bread boy. I was going to tell her how I feel, let her know he isn't her only option. Hell show her if I have to, that I can love her more and better than he can. 

Once I returned home, my mom tried to set me down to talk about why I left so suddenly, but before she could, our phone rang. 

_"Hello Hawthorn Residence,"_ My mom said politely, which did not match her shocked expression. 

The last time our phone rang was when they called to tell us my dad had died in the explosion. We only have a phone because all residence are required to have one. 

"Uh huh------I see----are you sure there isn't another way, I do n't know if that would be best." 

What was my mom talking about and who was she talking to? I tapped my fingers on the table, the rhythmic sound my me doing so made my mom snap her head in my direction and give me a glare I thought only Katniss could. I halted any and all movement, almost forgetting to breathe. 

_"----well if that's what he thinks is best, we'll do as asked.------Yes and you too"_ with that she hung up the phone _"Mom, who was that?"_ _"Gale, it was about Katniss...."_ my mom said, with a heavy sigh she added and 

_"Peeta."_

_"Is she okay?"_ I ask frantically. 

_"Oh yes she's alive dear, but it's about you too,"_ she said with empathy and sadness in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next gale Pov at 45 kudos (who was that on the phone? Why did it involve him and will he come to terms with the Nights events? )
> 
> So make sure to click kudos and bookmark so you can be notified on updates for this fanfic or subscribe for notifications on any work I post. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, hope y'all are enjoying it so far and thanks for all the love ❤️ ❤️❤️.


	12. The White Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta gets the shock of a lifetime after waking up; Katniss isn't the only person he has to worry about now either. Katniss is losing her grip on reality due to the stress and triggers with everything going. 
> 
> Will they win the games together as planned? 
> 
> Will Katniss snap out of it?
> 
> Who is this other person Peeta has to be worried about now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> A quick Shout out to my friend Gabriel who helps me bounce ideas for the past couple chapters. 
> 
> Another big Shout out to my friend (username) Sentry97 for helping me find my writer side again, and being so supportive of my work all while he works on his story Bitten. (an original work that is a werewolf, college drama, suspense novel) 
> 
> and last but not least a Thankful shout out to the following users/reader: fire1 for commenting regularly on my last few chapter post and bookmarking it, I always look forward to what you will comment next, thank you for your support it means a lot to me. Dinkydi29 for bookmarking my work with this fanfiction, thanks so much for your support.

#### 

The White Rooms 

By:Cpfanfic 

### \----- **Katniss**

I awoke from my nap, Peeta's arms holding me securely to him. He looks a little different than when I first saw him asleep. Maybe it's I see what lays behind those blue eyes a side that no one else has seen. Peeta's eyes flicker open, his arms stretching out as he yawns. He looks at me with a loving smile. 

_“ this I could get used too, “_ he says 

_“What's that?”_ I ask 

Before he could answer, I added 

_“ The great sex, Or dodging being killed and hiding in a cave?”_

_“Well the first is an obvious choice, also waking up next to you, and if the only way I got to do that was being in this hell hole, then yes dodging being killed would be on my list too,”_ he says his voice becoming distant. 

My eyes dart open the room was a painfully bright sterile white, monitors beeping rhythmically.I feel my insides freaking out before my mind realizes we're not in the game anymore. I try to lift my hand, but it's secured to the bed. My body starts to shake violently the madder I get. 

_“Where the hell am I”_ I shout at no one in particular, since they have me strapped down and can't tell if I'm the only person in my room. 

_“Where is Peeta...." I scream as loud as lungs and vocals allow._

When I scream his name, I'm now back to the games. I'm standing on the top of the cornucopia, looking around bewildered,. That's when I notice myself in front of me and a little off to my side trying to pull Peeta up screaming at something……….Not something, just things—mutts. They were clawing at Peeta’s leg. 

_'What are we doing up here anyway!' _I think quietly to myself, but this can't be right I was just in a bright white room, and the only thing I remember before that Peeta and I were in the cave, and I was snuggled up to him. My head was resting comfortably on his chest. I could hear his heart beating, it was such a soothing sound.__

I blinked and am now standing in front of Peeta he has his arms wrapped around me, we're in the Field not far from the cave he's trying to calm me down. I lay my head on his chest, and he rubs his hands up and down my back soothing me. My head whips in the direction opposite of us, my hunter's ears kicking in before my mind catches up. Then those big monstrous mutts came barreling towards us. Peeta pushes me In front of him screaming at me to run. _‘Well, that explains how we got on top of the cornucopia. ‘_ I think, _'and these flashbacks are starting to piss me off I don't want flashbacks I want to see Peeta'_ I add to my thought. Just like the first one, I'm outside myself viewing everything. Cato is now joining in on my flashback; 

_"great"_ I groan out loud since I know no one will actually hear me. 

Then notice he has Peeta by the neck….I'm standing across bow ready but no clean shot. Looking down at all the blood I realize Peeta's leg Is worse than a claw mark and notice A chunk of his calf is missing, if Cato keeps holding him like this he's going to bleed out in a matter of minutes. My heart stops. Peeta smashes the back of his head full force against Cato's. Allowing me a clean shot into his shoulder causing him to release Peeta as he grabs for my arrow sticking out. Peeta collapses I run towards Cato and with him off guard I swiftly kick him square in the chest sending him backward landing him on the edge of the steel structure. With my last arrow, I send it flying into his heart if he ever had one and his body falls to the beasts bellow as his cannon fires. As the ringing subside I hear someone shout; 

“clear” followed by the feeling of being Electrocuted. 

### \---- **Peeta**

_“Where the HELL is Katniss,"_ I shout angerly at the nurse taking my vitals. 

_“Sir she's fine, but you need to calm down. The sooner you do, we can get you all fixed up"_ She says flatly 

_“That is not the answer to my question,“_ I yell back exasperated. 

She looks under the covers 

_“ Yeah the other half of my leg is invisible”_ I say sarcastically. 

_“The Surgeon will be fixing that today since the tissue is responding well,”_ she says a little too chipper for my taste. 

_“ whatever, hurry this up and get me out of here and to Katniss “_ I reply uninterested in anything she's telling me. 

She attaches a syringe filled with a cloudy substance into my Iv, and within minutes I'm out. At least for however brief my dreams may be, I'm with Katniss. 

When I awake, I'm back in the same overly bright white room. _'I wonder if they got the shade of white for these rooms from Ceasers teeth' _I ponder to myself. The nurse is back and asking me to follow up questions and taking my vitals. I only answer the nurse question with yes or no, while my thoughts retraced the events that happened after we left our cozy cave. Katniss and I agreed it would be best to leave before the game makers could send the other tributes our way. It wasn't long before we split up as she wanted to scout for some food, and I'd go gather anything edible. While I was picking night lock berries which I hadn't known they were at the time, I heard a cannon go off. My heart started to race as it sank to the pit of my stomach. I took off sprinting towards the open part of the field scanning it for Katniss. When she runs right into me knocking me off balance and landing on top of me.__

_“If you wanted me that badly you could have just said so”_ I had said joking with her. 

Katniss brow creased, her lips taut, exuding panic. She slams her hands down onto my chest before standing up. 

_“Peeta damn you----- you had me worried----I heard the cannon and---and I thought…”_ Katniss trailed off as her voice starts to break and tears begun to stream down her face staining her cheeks. 

I stood and moved closer to her lovingly wrapping my arms around Katniss, soothing her telling her it's okay that I'm here. 

_“ I don't want to lose you Peeta, I can't....I need you.”_ She said sobbing into my chest 

_“Shush, you won't lose me, my love ..”_ I try to say but before I could finish her head jerks up and sharply turns to the direction opposite of us. 

_“Mr. Mellark”_ a friendly male voice broke through 

_“What is it?"_ I ask my tone annoyed, I don't even look in his direction. 

_“Well your operation went well, the prosthetic leg is connected to your nerves and functions just like the one that we had to amputate.”_ the doc says. 

He had to be maybe in his 30s, but in the capital, it's hard to tell he could be 100 for all I know, but you could tell he has had some work cosmetic work done since his skin tone tinted with pale blue. 

_“But..,”_ I say dragging out the word knowing there's more to it 

_“There are no strings or but with it Mr. Mellark, it will take a bit to get used to, and you will need a cane till you do, you will gradually be able to feel things in it as time progresses.” _he says politely.__

_“And why would the capital give me this extravagant bionic leg?”_ I ask when I've seen another tribute who lost his arm only get it sewn up though they were kind enough to make the nub appear smooth and round, less of an eyesore as they are all about aesthetics here. 

_“Well it's wasn't necessarily the Capitals decision on this, my team and I wanted you to have it. With you becoming a father and all,”_ he says, fighting a smile. 

_“A what”_ I exclaimed in shock. 

_“Yeah, that's why it's taking so long for us to reunite you two. We need to make sure that we can keep Katniss awake long enough and her not flip out because she doesn't know where you are, and with her frantically thrashing about causing her injuries to reopen, which could result in danger to her and the baby,”_ the doctor says. 

I just nod my head, my brain still trying to wrap around all of this. After a few minutes pass by I was able to finish to form a coherent question. 

_"What Injuries?" _I manage to ask.__

_“So were keeping Katniss sedated while her injury heals. After fired her last shot into Cato she tripped when she was rushing over to you and Katniss broke a couple ribs which one splintered and it punctured her heart. Thankfully when the splinter only left a small hole, and it didn't get stuck, so she won't have any issues once it is healed. However, with Katniss being pregnant, we can't give her a bunch of healing treatments as we can with you”_ The doctor finished telling me as he examines my new leg. 

_“Then put me in the same room, she's spazzing cause Katniss is worried about me, does she know that she's pregnant?” _I ask, trying my best to not snap at this doctor who in his own way wants to help me.__

_“Not yet”_ he replies, this time actually showing some real emotion in his eyes as he looked down. 

_“I want to see her, and as the babies father and Katniss’s ..,”_ I say, stopping at her name since we don't have a formal title, but boyfriend will do for now. 

_“Boyfriend or what have you, I need to be there, she won't stop this fanatical, rabid behavior till she sees that I'm okay,“_ I explain hoping he understood the full context behind it. Since Katniss probably doesn't even realize she's out of the games yet if they are keeping her this sedated. 

The doctor was silent contemplating what I just asked of him. I sat in the silence with him. My thoughts are racing not able to focus on a single one while the fact I'm going to be a father echoes in my mind. 

_“Well we will have to rework the reunion show, and make it a big surprise show instead or, “ _the doctor said, not exactly looking at me as he paced the room but I wasn't sure.__

_“ are you talking to me or just thinking out loud,”_ I say, with a snarky tone to my voice. 

He just points to his earpiece and continues his conversation. 

_“ yes, I am not asking for your permission to reunite them sooner, it is a health risk if Miss.Everdeen wakes up thrashing about everytime! So we need to have him in there with her. You all can figure out another huge surprise for the show rather than a reunion."_ He says angerly at first, then calms down some towards the end of his call. 

_“Okay Mr.Mellark were going to put you in a family room on the maternity floor since it does have the biggest rooms, and you're not discharged yet as you're still recovering, but I agree that it's in Mis. Everdeen's and babies interest health wise to have you present.“_ The doc tells me before he leaves my room. 

Within the hour they were wheeling me down a long hall which felt as if I was being moved in slow motion and I would never get to my destination. We stop in front of a door which I presumed was Katniss’s, since it had tribute family room. I was waiting what felt like an eternity. Finally, the doctor and nurse came out as the nurse looked at me and says; 

_“She’s still asleep, but her vitals are doing great “_

The nurse wheeled me into her room and parked the wheelchair next to her bed. Katniss even in her sleep looked distraught and uncomfortable, which I don't blame her since they had strapped down to the bed 

I try to get up, but a pair of hands pushed me back down 

_“Sir no bearing weight on your leg right now, we can try that tomorrow, after you've had another healing treatment.“_ my nurse says reminding me of the doctor's instructions. 

_“ Well then help me up so I can kiss them,”_ I say through gritted teeth. 

The nurse does as I ask and helps me stand, another nurse I hadn't seen before comes in with a crutch and places it under my arm 

_“Thank you," _I say kindly to the new nurse__

I bend carefully taking my time to ensure I don't slip and fall. Placing my lips to hers. This kiss brought with it a whole different sensation, one of wanting Katniss but also one of joy and pride. I felt the tears threatening to escape causing the bridge of my nose hurt from me fighting them back as I shifted my position a little. Then gently I kissed her abdomen, and couldn't hold back the stream of joyful tears any longer. The wheeled in a king sized hospital bed. Once it was all plugged in and in place, they helped me in, and before I could fully get settled, they were moving Katniss over to the bed. I quickly pulled the cover over us after they laid her next to me. I place my arm under Katniss to move her closer to me and hold onto her as tight as I could without hurting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you have enjoyed it so far, How will Katniss handle the news of her being pregnant after she is finally allowed to wake up? She may be getting that future she wanted a little sooner than expected, what does the Capital have up their sleeves for this show the doctor keeps talking about? Find out in my next Chapter to be posted next Saturday by or around midnight if not sooner. 
> 
> I greatly appreciate everyone's support and kind words, as always I look forward to hearing from you all. Let's not forget once we hit 45 kudos I will post another Gale Pov. If you want to be updated when I post new chapters, click subscribe and click bookmark so you can find my work with ease or as a recommendation to other readers.


	13. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update working on the finishing touches to gale pov chapter for 45 kudos will have it posted soon

Holy smokes, y'all bet me to the finishing line I am putting the finishing touches to Gale pov3 and will post soon, Gale is arguing with me about what he wants and I'm like well okay but no..So gotta finish the last bit of thos pov chapter and edit. Goal is to have it posted sometime tomorrow (Jan 31

 

**❤️❤️❤️❤️ You all rock ❤️❤️❤️❤️**


	14. Gale Pov3- Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale's mom finally tells him what the phone call was all about, but Gale can't help but feel she is hiding more than she's saying. Once in the woods he's finally alone or is he? The woods are meant to be his quiet place to think or daydream, and hunt. What happens when he isn't the only one hunting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this has taken me a little bit to write as I have been insanely busy at home, and had a bit of writer's block these past few days didn't help.
> 
> I want to thank my friend Gabriel for helping me with a few parts of this.❤️
> 
> I will do shout outs on my next Chapter, let me know what you think and if you want a shoutout too.

###### 

Gale POV 3- Into the woods

####  By: Cpfanfic

I stretch my arms out over me sitting up in my bed. My brothers must still be sleeping as I can hear one snoring loudly, the other I can see is asleep with a pillow over his head. It's well before sunrise, and I'm up on my one day of caged freedom, but sleep was as elusive as Katniss loving me the way I loved her. My muscles ached from lack of proper sleep, well lack of proper anything. I stealthy walk out of the room hoping this time the door didn't squeak or pop when I try to close it. 'Phew' I mutter under my breath when I hear 

_"Gale Alexander Hawthorne"_ my mother calls out quietly, even then you could make out sternness in her voice. 

What was she doing up this early, I know she said we could talk about the phone call later when I asked her if we could so I could go and get some rest. I didn't think she meant this soon as later, though. 

_"yes, mom?"_ I ask as I walk towards our small living area 

_"We are going to talk about that phone call, and we are doing so now."_ my mom replies and before I could answer as I sat down to put my boots on she continues telling me; 

_"That phone call was from the capital, Haymitch wanted to give us a heads up."_

_"and why would he do that?"_ I ask and scoff at the idea he wanted to help anyone but himself. 

_"He said if you care at all about Katniss the way the people in our district has confirmed you do when asked by some of the guards. You are to deny any romantic feelings towards her and find one hell of a good excuse why you have always been by her side and don't just say 'I'm her best friend.'"_ she tells me word for word the message he gave her for me. 

_"and what if I don't,"_ I say my voice raised a bit as I can feel myself getting angrier by the minute. 

_" He knew you would say that too, you see for the town drunk he's still good at reading people,always has been. He told me also to let you know that depending on how well you can convince all of Panem that you don't. Will determine if your brothers will be reaped the next games or not and since it is a quarter quill they can and will"_ she finishes telling me, tears wailing up behind her tired eyes. 

I felt like the air was knocked right out of me. Why is it fair for Peeta to announce his feelings for her on national TV but I can't, and if I even hinted at it, my brothers could end up in the games no matter their age. Then it hit me, the only time they sent a camera to interview family, and close friends were if a tribute won. I guess they don't air the games live as it's been at least a month and a half since she left and who knows how long they let the games play on for. 

I smile only for a brief second that at least she's alive, and I only have to convince people to think that there isn't anything more than whatever I can come up with during the interview. _'Better start practicing now'_ I think as I tell my mom; 

_"I can't believe the capital would feel the need to threaten two young kids over people reading to much into two people of the opposite gender hanging out all the time,"_ I say shaking my head and making my tone sound more dismissive. 

_"They don't want anything to start rumors, or come between Peeta and Katniss."_ my mom says pausing then shaking her head at her last thought. 

_"what mom, what else did you want to say,"_ I ask, pressing her for more information. 

_"They also don't want anything to cause Stress for Katniss, we at least the doctors don't, Katniss is alive, but she did get hurt."_ She explains, still hiding something from me. 

Though, the fact that she was hurt was enough for me to forget about my mom hiding something and send my emotions into full panic mode. 

_"You said she was okay"_ I quietly shout at my mom hoping to not wake my brother. 

_"I said she was Alive"_ my mother shouts back matching my tone. 

I knew my mom was right, and it wasn't fair to take it out on her. Not forgetting to grab my jacket on my way out the door this time I shout an apology to my mom before shutting the door. Cold air hit my cheeks stinging where tears silently fell. I couldn't pick between, my brothers or Katniss. Not like I was given much of an option either. Before I knew it I was at our 'safety barrier' more like 'imprisonment compound' I thought to myself ducking under the fence. They may get her in front of the cameras, Peeta too. I'll win her over behind closed doors. The thought of Katniss's lips pressed to mine, and me holding her the way I have wanted to. I close my eyes and let myself become deep in thought. 

Katniss's hands pinned above her head by one of mine while the other plays with her. My lips tauntingly caressing her body, as she moans the way I heard her do in the games but Instead of Peeta's name, She screams out mine when I go deep inside her. I must've been really lost in thought not to hear her sneak up on me until she say; 

_"And they say nothing good comes out of District 12."_

I open my eyes to see a girl about my age or so. She was tall for a woman, probably 5'10 if I had to guess. Her curls were tied back and out of her face which brought more emphasis to her pale blue eyes. She had more of a honey tone to her skin. I know she's not from our district, but how did she get out here and why was she out here. 

"who the hell are you," I asked slightly pissed she interrupted my dreaming 

_"I'm Tella,"_ she says eyeing me like a huntress eyeing her prey. 

_"well, that doesn't help explain why you're here,"_ I say to her trying to calm myself down since I'm still pretty aroused from my day-dreaming katniss. 

_"I'm one of the new guards stationed here to supervise this district,"_ she says walking closer to me, so much so I can feel the warmth of her breath teasing my neck. 

Before I can even think, I pressed my lips hard to hers, as my arms picked her up and moved us over against a tree pinning her between me and the tree. 

_"you know how much trouble we could be in if"_

_"you came on to me"_ I mumble, interrupting her as my lips kiss her neck 

_"It's not the first time I've seen you,"_ she says in between breaths and adds; 

_" You just can't see me when I'm in uniform."_

_"I'm about to see all of you"_ I growled, not caring that I didn't know this girl, she wanted me, and I wanted a release. 

Ripping her shirt down the front, exposing her muscular torso. The tone of my voice playful but serious as I demanded; 

"Are you going to get those jeans off or am I going to have to yank them off." 

_"Oh you're going to be trouble,"_ she says with a wild-eyed smirk then adds; 

_"and I like it"_ as she takes off her jeans and tosses them in the grass. 

I undo my tactical belt, and button letting my pants fall to the ground as she grabs a fistful of the front of my shirt pulling me closer to her She rips my shirt just as easily as I had hers. I lift her up kissing her body as I was about to pin her up against the tree again but her warmth pressed against me was too much. I spin her around bending her over till she's on her hands and knees. I slide my hands up her flat tone ribs leading me to her breasts. Roughly grabbing one in each hand and thrust myself deep inside of her.Tela cries out from shock at first, then whimpers pleasure. 

_"If you don't want to get caught you need to be quiet,"_ I tell her in an authoritative tone. 

She nodded her head in agreement. I tighten my grip on her breast each time I enter her. After about 20 minutes or so of this, I feel her body release the same time as mine. I pull my pants up as she lays on her back looking up at me with a devilish smile. 

_"Next time, I'm in control,"_ she says winded, as her breathing hasn't slowed down enough yet 

_"and who's says there will be a next time,"_ I say coldly, it's not like I have any emotional attachment to her. Though something in her words peeked my interest 

_"that grin on your smug face does,"_ she says chuckling. 

As much as I'd hate to admit, that definitely helped take my mind off the days events and maybe just what I need to keep my mind off everything for now if I want to save my brothers. I let her wear my jacket home since her shirt lay in shreds on the ground. 

_"I'll get this back to you later Gale"_ she calls out as she walks back towards the fence 

_"I never told you my name"_ I shout back. 

She stops and turns around and says to me 

_"I never said how long I've been stationed here I just said new"_ she laughs 

Tela turns and ducks under the fence leaving me to think over the events that just happened. My mind replaying what just transpired. Still unsure of everything such as; 

_Who was Tela?_  


_How did she know to find me in the woods?_

_How did she know my name and how long has she been stationed here?_

The one thing I did know; 

I had sex with a total stranger, who happens to be a guard who in uniform you can't tell anyone apart. ' _well my market trips just got more interesting'_ I thought to myself since Tela could literally be anyone of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you'll enjoy this one. So who is this Tela chick and how did she know where he would be I words? What's going to happen to his brothers? 
> 
> Next Gale POV will be 70.
> 
> Next regular chapter post will be by midnight that Sunday.
> 
> As always can't wait to hear from all you amazing folks, and if you like my work, please remember to give some love (okay Kudos), and if you like my work so far please feel free to bookmark or subscribe.


	15. Happiness in the White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss wakes up from her sedation to learn some surprising news, in typical Katniss fashion she doesn't react the way everyone was worried about, thanks to Peeta. Katniss isn't the only one to be surprised after the doctor does some further checking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, I know a little late but my laptop was acting up yesterday. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please remember to like, bookmark and subscribe if you are enjoying it so far. I look forward to hearing from everyone. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend Gabriel for helping me with this chapter.
> 
> A big shout out to Mammatill2, Jay219, qtsarahanne, Sagittaria_Cyl, este13, FrancesChee, stjohn27, for their recent kudos and quite a few guest, and Fire1, FrancesChee for their comments

##### 

Happiness in the White Room

#### by: Cpfanfic

### \---- **Peeta**

Katniss seems to be sleeping peacefully, snuggled into my arms. The doc walks in smiling his usual smile. It's been a week since they moved me into our room, I was growing anxious for them to wake her up, but they want to make sure she's healed from injuries before waking her they don’t want to risk her freaking out and hurting herself more or the baby. 

_"Her vitals have improved significantly since you've been in here,"_ The doc says looking at his clipboard 

_"That’s good, but how much longer do we need to keep her out,"_ I ask 

_"Well, I'll talk to my team and see if we can try today, but if she shows any signs of one of her episodes we will have to put her back under,"_ he says doubtfully 

_"on another note, how long has it be since the games?"_ I ask trying to figure out how far along she is, but not wanting to ask directly. 

_"Well, Katniss is about 8 weeks along. So 2 months since you all left the games, and a total of about 2 ½ months since you all left your district."_ He answers doing the math in his head as he goes. 

"Has it really been two months in the hospital' I think to myself as the doctor checks my leg. He must have seen the confusion on my face when he answers my thought; 

_"Yes, we had to keep you out for a while too. Your injuries needed time to heal, blood transfusion, we tried to save your leg but we couldn't. So we needed to have one made for you that could work and feel as natural as possible. To do that we needed the best mind on it. Beety was one of previous Victors whom after the games we offered a job in our biomedical development and weapons development as he could be a great use in both. Which that took him about 3-3.1/2 weeks to design and another 2 weeks to get the kinks out, then a week to make the one you have now. Which leads us to now."_ The doc says, happy with his work. 

_"Oh and healing treatments help speed up the process but dealing with making sure everything is done properly takes time. "_ the doc added as a nurse brought in a machine and sat it next to Katniss side 

_"We're going to check on the baby"_ the nurse announces as she started to set up the machine. 

_"No, not until you wake Katniss up, I am not going to see our baby before her,"_ I tell them both feeling myself getting mad at them for not considering how Katniss would think. 

_"Can you grab the reversal meds I ordered, and the sedative if we need it again."_ The doc asks the nurse, stopping her in the middle of setting up everything. 

I breathe a sigh of relief, but worry and fear quickly filled that spot. How am I going to tell her, If I try just straight out tell her it could cause a bigger freakout, but if I do it too subtly she won't understand why she can't freak out. So coming to the conclusion it needed to do both, make it happy and fun but at the same time obvious. I knew just the people to help. 

_"I need Cinna and Effie here and tell them about Katniss being pregnant and explain that I need them here to help me set up, before she wakes up,"_ I speak openly to the doc, realizing I hadn't said my plans out loud, jut in my head. 

_"Ohh, okay I can have them here within the hour. Whatever you need"_ The Doc responds as he walks out to make the phone call. 

I needed to get out of this bed and shower before they get here, but I don’t want to leave Katniss alone. They let me walk short distances by myself, but I'm supposed to let them know. I page the nurse's station and let them know I was walking to the shower that no I don’t need their help. Walking on this leg, feel weird, I know it moves to my body's signals and operates like my old one, even looks like my old leg but I can't feel when I'm stepping on something yet or when someone is touching it. I limp my way into the bathroom like walking with your leg asleep. The hot water was a relaxing I must have been in there for about 15 minutes or so when a knock on the door interrupts. 

_"Be out in a minute just need to dry off and get dressed?"_ I say to whoever was on the other side 

_"Don't you dare put on those hideous hospital clothes"_ Effie shrieks 

I could see her cringing at the thought from in here. I stifle a laugh wrapping the towel around my waist and opening the door. 

"Fine, what do you have In mind," I ask as I walk out, her face beaming with excitement 

_"you'll see, and it will be...."_ She says, but before she could finish, two other people chimed in at the same time; _"Fabulous."_

Effie groans, rolling her eyes before turning around with her always happy to see you smile. Seeing Cinna and Haymitch behind her. Cinna holding two black bags, and Haymitch holding his flask. I didn’t ask for Haymitch to be here but whatever at least well have comedic relief with him here, and he did help keep up his end of the deal with making sure Katniss lived, and he managed to get us both out. 

_"Guys lets remember we are dealing with Katniss, and she's been knocked out for a while, so she may be a bit more snappy, so nothing over the top,"_ I tell them hoping I didn’t deflate Effie's balloon to much. 

Effie thought it would be fun to have the adorn the room in bright baby colors I guess from what she told me. Cinna had me a pair of dark denim jeans, a shirt that says 'I'm just a baker, she's the one with a bun in the oven' and a nice pair of casual slip on style shoe so it wouldn't be too much on my new foot. For Katniss, they had a lovely dress, that allowed access to her stomach so that once she was ready, they could do an ultrasound. 

The Doc comes in after about and hour of Effie and her team making over the room. He looked around nodding in agreement with her work. When the doctor's eyes look my direction, he just about spits out his coffee laughing from what they had on my shirt. He walks over and puts a medicine in her iv watching her vitals. The Doctor takes a few notes, then mumbles happily to himself before announcing to the room; 

_"It will take about 15-20 mins for her to wake up, be ready and don’t worry I'll be in here in case the sedative is needed."_

### \---- **Katniss**

I couldn't find my way out of the darkness, I could hear the voices of everyone but can't find them. I tried to open my eyes so I can see them but it was as if they were glued shut and weighed a thousand pounds. My body felt heavy, and something felt different. In my freak out I did remember I was in a white room, I had made it out of the games but didn't know where Peeta was. I can hear people shushing each other, as my eyes began to flicker open. Ouch, shit the lights stung my eyes, blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the brightness. I could feel Peeta's arms holding me to him, his hand playing with my hair. I looked around the room, and it wasn't white anymore. Where was I? It looked the same, but bright colors filled the room with pastel balloons, stuffed animals, flowers, and linens. This had Effie written all over it, I noticed Cinna and Haymitch sitting at a table in the corner, Effie was seated in an overstuffed pink armchair on the other side of my bed. 

I wanted to yank all these wires out connecting me to these machines, I wanted to make a run for it as a part of me was still in survival game mode. Every inch of my being wanted too but the last time I did they knocked me out without answering any of my questions. With a deep breath, I try and sit up more. My body ached, screaming at me to lay back down but I needed to push through it. I need to see Peeta's face, to know this was real and I wasn't still dreaming. Peeta's face was plastered with mixed emotions, his smile said he was happy to see me, but his blue eyes were full of worry as they focused on me. He was dressed casually in a printed tee, jeans, and sneakers. 

I lean over kissing him with everything I wanted to say but words escape me so easily, that I'm was okay, that my love for him is real and that I needed to feel his lips on mine. He had one hand wrapped around my waist and resting on my stomach, the other he placed cradling the back my head intertwining his fingers in my hair as he kissed me back with just as much passion. 

_"Alright, you two get a room, "_ Haymitch says with a snorted laugh 

"we do, but you're in it," I say my voice still a little horse, so it didn’t sound half as snarky as it did in my head. 

I looked back at Peeta studying him looking for anything that could be different but alas didn't find anything. I looked down and noticed his tee shirt had bold font above and a picture of an oven and you could see bread inside. Odd but okay his family did own a bakery so, all right. Then I actually read what his shirt said; 

_"I'm just the baker, she's the one with the bun in the oven."_

The room fell silent as they could see me putting two and two together. Peeta grabs both my hands, holding onto them as I look blankly into his eyes. 

_"Katniss, I need you to stay calm and listen."_ He says carefully making sure I understand his request. 

I nod my head so he can see that I do, realizing what he was about to say next 

_"Katniss love, remember when you said you could see yourself wanting a family and a future with me if we made it out of the games. Well, we made it out, we survived. We're also skipping ahead to the family part of it....that someday is now, as in we're having a baby. Well, you're having the baby, but I will be here with you every step of the way----well if you still want that-----I get"_ He starts to become unsure of his words as I stare off into space silently processing everything. 

_"Katniss....say something,"_ Peeta says urging me lovingly 

_"ummmm...."_ Was all I could say as it started to sank in. 

I'm pregnant!!! It can't be, its only been a few days since the games haven't it? I'm not even sure of what day it is or how long I was out. I could feel by body trembling, as the weight of it all hit. 

_"It can't be, how long has it been since the games,"_ I ask my voice just as shaken as the rest of me 

That’s when the doctor came up I hadn't noticed him standing off in the distance. He turned on the machine and a screen projected on the wall, he held a small wand type ultrasound tool. Which was a lot fancier than the one my mom used but I did recognize what it was for. The doctor squirted a warm goop on my belly not even asking before, but I didn’t stop him either since I knew this would show if I really were pregnant. 

Peeta's squeezes my hand securely in his. I doubt they would be able to see anything other than a small dot if that. However, with the Capitals technology, I wouldn't be shocked if we could either assuming I was, in fact, pregnant. He runs it across my abdomen right between above my pelvic bones, scanning for a dot. The doc stops then zooms in as the picture becomes clear, it was a small bean-like shape, but you could see it, and then he turned on the volume, and you could hear the humming of its heartbeat. I remained stunned and just watched the screen taking it all in. 

_"Is that it's heart beat?"_ Peeta asks the doctor. 

I forget that this is all new to him as I grew up with my mom being a healer, so I knew what all of the images showed and sounds. Before the doc could answer I figured I could freak out in private and share my worries and fears with him when they didn't have a needle with sedative next to my bed.I'll answer Peeta's question instead. 

_"yes, that’s a heart beat. That's" and with a deep breath I say "---- OUR baby's heartbeat."_ I could feel tears wailing up behind my eyes not sure if they're tears of happiness or fear, or all the above. 

I watched the doc as he looked around for something making sure everything is as it should be. Then I heard something I had only heard once with a patient of my mom, the slight humming of another heartbeat. Peeta looks confused when my face looks shocked, and I ask the doc to move it back over a little bit, but he was already there hearing it the same time I did. Peeta's going to give himself whiplash looking at me than the screen unsure of what we're looking at or listening too. 

_"Twins,"_ Me and the doctor say at the same time 

The whole room gasps in shock. Haymitch is the only one who didn't and say's with a laugh; 

_"Boy sweetheart, must you always over achieve?_

I laughed at that, leave it to Haymitch to be the smartass right now. The doc finished his exams, listening to my heart, looking me over before he says. 

_"If you continue your progress and don’t aggravate your injuries by a bunch of movement or stress, we can have you interviewed on Ceaser's show tomorrow or the next day and on your way home. I come to your district monthly to check up and check on your progress. Your heart seems to be fine, your ribs will be sore for a while. I'd have to come back anyway to check on Peeta's progress before you try and protest it."_

_"Peeta's progress?"_ I ask trying to precisely recall his injuries. 

_"My leg love, the mutts took a good chunk so they had to amputate it and this lovely doctor and his team gave me a bioengineered one,"_ Peeta says nonchalantly 

Everyone is still staring at me waiting for me to freak out, so I have to ask; 

_"was I spazzing out that bad before that you all are watching me like a hawk waiting for me to flip out?"_

_"Yeah, you were we had to keep sedating you. Then Peeta had the idea to move you all to one room, and it seems to have worked. You're taking the news rather well."_ The Doc answers my question while everyone avoids answering. 

_"Well, honestly I am freaked out, but I can't change the fact that I am pregnant they're going to come into this world. It will do me no good to waste energy on worrying about how I feel about it. I told you Peeta I love you, that we could have a future outside of the games and I meant it. I love you, and though this is a lot sooner than I could ever imagine, it doesn't change that I meant what I said."_

I mean, they should have realized I wouldn't want to freak out, that I would also be rational about it right? I wasn't going to jeopardize my life or theirs just because I was scared my body was under enough stress trying to heal it didn’t need me adding my irrational fears to it. 

_"Does my family know?"_ I ask in a whisper after the doctor left the room. 

_"yes, sweetheart I called them and let them all know, well about the pregnancy and your injuries,"_ Haymitch says, in a sincere tone of voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, how will the interview on the show go? 
> 
> What will Gale think and do (find out in his next pov at 70 kudos) 
> 
> How will They handle being home?


	16. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update ❤️❤️❤️

Hey sorry I haven't updated this in a couple weeks I haven't forgotten about it I promise. Just with 4 kids and I've started working out again I'm trying to get back on a regular schedule so I have Time to write too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment, like and share. I am always open to suggestions, and love hearing from you.


End file.
